


No One Is Alone

by Theloversthedreamersandme82



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloversthedreamersandme82/pseuds/Theloversthedreamersandme82
Summary: What happens when Mattie comes back to Ballarat for the Blake wedding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has grown from a scene I've had in my head for over a year. Which I haven't written yet. I'll let you know the scene once I post it.
> 
> Title is taken from song by Stephen Sondheim from Into the Woods.

Rose scrunched her nose nervously as she wiped her sweaty hands down the side of her skirt. She wasn’t usually this anxious about meeting someone new, but she’d heard so much about Mattie from Jean and Lucien and to be honest she felt a little intimidated. Jean always spoke of her with so much fondness and there was no denying that Lucien was exceptionally proud of her, it was hard not to compare herself with the young woman she’d never met. Lucien and Jean’s ‘adopted daughter’ was the way Uncle Matthew described her, Mattie had left a few years ago to study nursing in London. And now she was coming back. Of course, Lucien and Jean wanted her in the wedding, they’d written to her asking her to be a bridesmaid. A position Rose was sharing with this unknown woman. She cleared her throat as she heard a car pull into the driveway.

* * *

 

Mattie couldn’t stop grinning. Sitting in the taxi she fidgeted restlessly. She hadn’t stopped smiling since she had received word of the engagement and now, she was on her way back to the place she had called home for so many years. As the trees flew by, memories crowded her mind. She always knew Lucien and Jean were electric together, having lived with them for so long their connection was obvious to her. She recalled some of the moments when she noticed their relationship change. Jeans birthday after the ridiculous farce of William Munro’s to try and discredit Lucien as Police Surgeon. She remembered how, as they sang, Jean had leaned in to Lucien’s embrace and their cheeks had touched. It was a much too intimate gesture for an employer and housekeeper. Then when she had caught them in the car after they had both mysteriously disappeared to Adelaide, that’s when she knew they were meant to be together, although it had obviously taken them more time to work it out. No thanks to Derek Alderton and Mei Lin.

She patted her pants pocket which held the last letter she had received from them asking her to be a bridesmaid in their wedding. She thought this day would never come. She frowned slightly as she remembered Jeans words in the letter “You’ll be co-bridesmaid with Rose, Matthew Lawsons niece. You remember her, don’t you? The reporter.” Truthfully, she had no idea who this Rose person was, apart from the times she had been mentioned in letters. She somehow felt jealous of this girl who had seemed to replace her in Jean and Lucien’s lives. Jean had even implied in one of her letters that she and Charlie were more than friends, and although she had no romantic feelings for Charlie, she felt very protective of him, as if her were her brother. She sighed and tried to push those jealous thoughts to the back of her mind. Mattie hated meeting new people. She looked eagerly out of the window as the car pulled up to the house and Mattie wondered, not for the first time, how she would fit back in to life in this house, even for just the few weeks she was there for. So many things had changed since she left. Would everything be the same as it always was, or would the time they had spent apart make things awkward? She paid the taxi driver who got her bags out of the boot and walked them to the door with her. She hesitated. Should she knock? She never had before, but then again, she didn’t live here anymore. She was saved from deciding by Lucien flinging the door open and crushing her in a bear hug, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Lucien!” she gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

“Mattie! Its so good to see you”

“Lucien, let her breathe!” Jean laughed as she pushed him out of the way so she could embrace Mattie.

Feeling slightly like an intruder Rose watched the reunion anxiously from down the hallway. She shifted her weight to the other foot as she saw how much love there was in the doorway. This pretty, petite brunette with the big smiles was so freely affectionate with Jean and Lucien and suddenly she felt like an outsider. She turned on her heel and headed back towards the kitchen, uncomfortable to be a spectator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is pretty short. Actually most of my chapters aren't overly long. Still don't really know what i'm doing, This is NOT the story I set out to write.... But i'm loving writing it.

The minute Lucien had come barrelling through the door any anxiety Mattie had about things being awkward abated immediately. Lucien’s smile went from ear to ear and Jeans hug was so warm she felt herself melting in to her at once. Jean linked arms with Mattie as Lucien picked up her bags and they set off down the hallway chatting excitedly. Each of them grinning, as if their face were about to split in two.  
When they reached the kitchen, Lucien left to put Mattie’s luggage away in her room and Jean went straight to the kettle to make a cup of tea. Mattie was left looking interestedly at the red head seated at the table. Her first impression was that this girl didn’t like her. Her rather full haircut framed her angular, unsmiling face as they stared at each other. She had interesting features, not traditionally beautiful but there was something about her that made Mattie want to stare at her.

“Oh Mattie, You remember Rose?” Jean questioned

“Uh no, not really, sorry. I’ve heard a lot about you though.” Mattie’s nervous smile didn’t quite reach her eyes as she held out her hand. Rose glanced briefly at her hand, then looked her up and down and stood up suddenly

“Sorry Jean, I’ve just remembered I’ve got an article to finish” Rose avoided looking at either of them and grabbed her bag and walked towards the door calling over her shoulder “I’ll be back for the big dinner tonight” Mattie looked at her still outstretched hand and sighed. Clearly this was not going to go well.  
Jean hadn’t noticed Rose’s rudeness as she prepared the tea. “We’re having everyone over for dinner tonight.”

“Who is everyone?”

“Well you, Charlie and Matthew will already be here....”

“Matthew? You mean Chief Superintendent Lawson?” Mattie gaped at her

“He’s boarding with us Mattie, didn’t we tell you that in our letters?”

Mattie just snorted in reply

“And Rose and Alice are coming around”

“Alice? That weird autopsy doctor?”

“Mattie!”

“Well she is” she laughed

“She’s a part of this family now. She’s been an invaluable help to Lucien.” Jean moved to the table

“There you go, White with one” She set the tea cup down in front of Mattie and indicated for her to sit down

“You remember!” Mattie sat, as Jean brought a plate of cake to the table, pulled out her chair and sat down opposite her.

“Of course I remember” she laughed “I’m a housekeeper, I remember how everyone has their tea” Jean reached her hand across the table to hold Mattie’s hand in hers.  
“It’s so good to have you home” she smiled.

Lucien reappeared in the doorway. He smiled at the two of them. “Ahh there they are, Two of my favourite women. And where is the third in your coven?”

“Lucien!” Jean chided him “she had to go finish some work”

Mattie winced internally, she didn’t want whatever this animosity was between herself and Rose to get in the way of Jean and Lucien’s happiness. She made a mental note to try harder to be extra friendly at dinner tonight.

“So tell me everything about London” Lucien sat down at the table with his cup of tea in his hands

 

* * *

Rose had walked out of the Blake house with no idea where she was going. She got in to her car and started driving. She just needed to get out of that house. Witnessing the intimate reunion of such a close ‘found’ family had driven home to her, her own nomad status. Of course she had Uncle Matthew, and sometimes her and Charlie fooled about, but she knew people always thought she was strange and insular and sometimes rude. She didn’t have a lot of friends. She prided herself on being fiercely independent and always speaking her mind. Then why was she threatened by this girl with the pretty blue eyes? She knew she had been rude, but it was as if she’d been replaced, Like she’d just been a placeholder for Mattie all along.

She drove towards the police station thinking she would pump Charlie for information on the police beat in the hope of a new story.

As she drove she realised she was jealous of this charismatic, successful woman who was living her dream in a faraway place. And what was Rose doing? Writing for the local newspaper and being manipulated by Edward bloody Tynemann. She was angry at herself for letting her jealousy get the better of her, but was it just that? Somehow it felt like something else. Something different. Unfamiliar. She exhaled with exasperation as she arrived at the Police Station. She got out of the car and brushed her hair from her face as the wind cooled her hot temper.  
At that moment Charlie came out of the police station. He saw her and made a beeline for her. She smiled at him.

“Have you seen Mattie? Has she arrived?”

Her face fell. Of course he would ask about her “Who?” she pretended to not know who he meant

“Mattie, Nurse O’Brien, The other bridesmaid? She’s coming home today, I thought you might have run in to her’

“Oh her, Yeah, She’s in with Lucien and Jean playing happy families” she tried and failed to keep the bitterness from her voice.

Charlie looked at her. “Rose?”

“What?” she snapped at him

“Are you ok? You seem angry or upset about…. something.” He paused “Do you…. Do you want to talk about it?” he reached down to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

“I’m fine, Look, I’ve got heaps of work to do. Tynemann is on my back about a story. I’ve gotta go” She got back in to her car and drove off.

Charlie watched her leave and then headed back inside kicking his feet in the dirt with a thoughtful glance back at the departing car. Perhaps a visit home might be necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Sorry, I will aim to make my next few chapters a bit longer.  
> Content warning, Brief mention of miscarriage.

The front door banged

“Rose? Is that you?” Jeans voice called from the kitchen.

Charlie walked toward the kitchen and he was greeted by the familiar sight of Lucien, Jean and Mattie sitting around the table drinking tea. Mattie squealed and jumped up from the table and hugged him excitedly.

“Charlie! I’ve missed you!”

“Hello Mattie” he smiled at her over exuberance. 

“Tea Charlie?” Jean asked

“Um, no thanks Mrs Beazley, I just need to talk with the doc for a few minutes. Police business” he motioned for Lucien to step out of the kitchen.

“What’s going on Charlie?” Lucien asked, confused as he followed Charlie in to the hallway. “We don’t have an active case at the moment. Or do we?”

“No Doc, Its Rose”

“What about Rose, Is she alright?” The alarm was evident in his voice

“I dunno, I just saw her down at the station, she’s upset about…..something”

“Did she give you any clue as to what?”

“I think, reading between the lines, she’s got a bee in her bonnet about Miss O’Brien, not sure why. Did anything happen here to upset her?

“I don’t know I was setting up Mattie’s room, Jean was in the kitchen with them. Rose told them she had work to do and left”

“I didn’t want to worry Mrs Beazley.”

“Indeed.” Lucien stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Well, we’ll get to the bottom of this Charlie, don’t you worry. You head on back to work. Thanks for the heads up, hey?” He clapped Charlie on the back as he turned to leave.

“Bye Mrs Beazley, Good to see you Mattie, We’ll catch up at dinner tonight yeah?” He waved in the direction of the kitchen and left through the front door.

Mattie drained her teacup “Jean do you mind if I go and have a wash and a rest before dinner? I’m feeling pretty gritty and exhausted” 

“Of course Mattie, We’ve set you up in your old room. I’ve laid out a towel on your bed, you know where everything else is. I’ll get on with making dinner” Jean walked over to the chair Mattie was seated in and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Its so lovely having you back in the house. I was beginning to get a little outnumbered what with Lucien, Charlie and Matthew in the house.”

Mattie’s eyes brimmed with tears, she’d very much missed this little family she had made for herself and left in Ballarat. She felt safe and home at last. She would never admit it to anyone, but being away from this place had been harder than she thought. She rose from her seat at the table, hugged Jean and went to freshen up.

“Dinner is at 7” Jean called after her retreating back.

Lucien, who had been leaning against the sink, looked at Jean. “You know Jean, Mattie has missed us much more than she’s letting on. She got quite teary just then”

“Mattie?”

“Yup, Our little girl”

Jean stiffened. Lucien of course could not have known about the young life she had lost when she was no more than Mattie’s age. Lucien saw the shift in her body language. “Not so little anymore, and of course she’s not actually ours” he back-pedalled as he watched her worriedly.

No of course not” Jean swallowed. She would have to tell Lucien one day. But now was not the time. Time to change the subject “Pity Rose had to go and do some work, I was hoping the three of us could have an afternoon together.”

“Ah yes, well I think Miss Anderson had other reasons for taking her leave”

“What do you mean? She can’t have been sneaking out to see Charlie, he arrived here soon after”

“I think young Rose is feeling a little threatened by the arrival of our old border.”

“Rose? Threatened by Mattie?”

“Well, Jealous then.” Lucien walked behind Jean and rubbed her shoulders. “Rose has been a part of our family since Mattie left. Perhaps she feels that now that she’s back there is no room for her”

“Oh but that’s absurd” Jean turned to face Lucien

“Well you and I both know that, But we need to make sure she knows she’s still a part of our family”

“I told you we should have just eloped” Jean leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He bent his head down, she raised her lips to his

“Guys, In the kitchen? Really?” Mattie swept in to the room as they sprang apart. She grinned “I left my handbag here”

“I’ll have you know, some of our best times have been in the kitchen. There was this time Jean was making cocoa…”

“Lucien!” Jean reprimanded him

“I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m incredible happy for you both and all, but”

“Or there was that time in the sunroom…”

Mattie clapped her hands over her ears “LA LA LA LA I CAN’T HEAR YOU” She grabbed her handbag and disappeared once again leaving Lucien giggling like a school boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Mattie sank into the bath. She couldn’t stop thinking about Rose. Had she said the wrong thing? Had her nervousness shown through? She wanted so badly to be friends with this girl, did she sense the desperation? She closed her eyes but all she could see was a head of red hair and a scowling face. She was probably very attractive when she smiled. Mattie sighed. Even if by some miracle they became friends it was unlikely to develop in to anything more. Jean had already told her she was seeing Charlie. Mattie shook her head and slid further into the bath.

 

* * *

“Miss Anderson, what are you doing back at your desk? I thought you were out pretending you were a reporter?” Edward Tynemann’s obnoxious voice boomed over the Couriers work room. She ignored him as she shuffled some papers around.

“Well?” he demanded as he stood over her desk

She said nothing, just looked at him.

“I don’t pay you to sit at your desk and do nothing, Get out there and find me a story” he demanded and strode away.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes as she threw her head back, frustrated. She stood up, grabbed her bag and camera and went and sat in her car. What should she do now? Maybe chase her new-found passion of art photography that she had been exploring lately. Photography for arts sake, not just for a story, but letting the photos tell the story. She thought about going to the lake to take more photos of the trees, but the problem was her photos were always more interesting with a person in them.

She’d been secretly photographing Jean and Lucien around the house and Ballarat since the engagement and was now surreptitiously trying to photograph all of their friends, Sometimes with their permission in a staged shoot, sometimes snapping candid shots while they weren’t looking. Her plan was to put together a photo album of her favourite photos as a wedding gift for Lucien and Jean. Her mind immediately went to Mattie. She’d be so interesting to photograph. With her striking blue eyes and porcelain skin. What a pretty picture she would be amongst the flowers of the sunroom, especially in the fitted blue cropped pants she had been wearing this afternoon. Rose inhaled sharply. Was she actually fantasizing about photographing this woman she’d just been so incredibly rude to? What was going on? Rose started the car. She’d better go back and apologise to Mattie if she wanted to photograph her. How would Mattie react to being asked to pose for photographs? Would she take it the wrong way? They weren’t risqué or distasteful in anyway. Would she hold a grudge for Rose’s rudeness this afternoon and deny her the chance to shoot the photos. Rose scrunched her nose and started to reverse the car. Time to apologise.

 

* * *

 Mattie stepped out of the bath and reached for a towel. She was so happy to be back in this familiar place. She had already relaxed out of her frenetic London paced state which had become her norm,  and was enjoying being back in this lazy Australian city, where time seemed to go slower. After all the time by herself in her little flat in London, cooking for herself being responsible for everything she did, she was going to very much enjoying having someone make decisions for her, cook for her and look after her in general. Or at least make sure she looked after herself. As she toweled herself dry she thought about what she would wear for this dinner of Jeans tonight. Was she expected to wear something nicer than the casual sweater and pants she'd arrived in? She hadn’t packed a lot of clothes and wondered if any of the clothes she had left behind in Ballarat when she had gone to London were still around. She looked at the pile of dirty smelly clothes shed arrived in and wrinkled her nose, she really didn’t want to put them back on. Not after such a luxurious bath. She wrapped herself in a white satin robe that was hanging on the back of the door. It had an unusual perfume around the neck, one she didn’t recognize. It was an exquisite fresh scent which reminded Mattie of the breeze at dusk on a spring evening. She hesitated before pulling the door open and heading downstairs to ask Jean about her clothes.

 

* * *

 Rose entered the Blake house and headed for the kitchen where she’d last seen Jean and Mattie. She knew Jean would be preparing for this big dinner party tonight but wasn’t sure where Mattie would be. Just as she reached the kitchen she collided with a brown-haired figure in a familiar white robe.

“Oof. Oh my goodness I’m sorry” Mattie was absolutely mortified to see just who she had bumped in to. Rose was just staring at her. “after you?” she indicated. Rose looked at her sideways, gave a little shake of her head and entered the kitchen. Mattie took a deep breath and followed her in.

“Jean, is there a dress code for this evening? I’m afraid I didn’t bring many ‘nice’ clothes, I was worried they would get crushed and ruined in my luggage.”

Jean was at the table peeling potatoes, She looked up at the invasion of the two girls “Oh Mattie, you can wear whatever you like, The Queen’s not coming”

Mattie laughed “No, But I don’t want to look like a slob either if everyone else is in dinner clothes. I was wondering if you kept any of my dresses from when I was living here, before London”

Jean thought for a second, her eyes flickering from the brunette with the dripping hair to the red head who was looking anywhere but at Mattie or Jean. Currently she seemed very interested in the leg of lamb Jean was preparing for dinner.

“Rose, do you remember where we put that trunk of clothes we cleared out of Mattie’s old room when you helped me tidy it up?” Jean knew exactly where it was but after Lucien’s observation this afternoon she wanted Rose to feel important and needed.

Rose started, “I’ve no idea Jean. I just helped you fold them.” She darted a look at the wet girl and immediately looked back at the lamb. The audacity of this girl to just wander around the house in a borrowed robe.

Jean stood, “Well we will just have to find it” she stood up and wiped her hands on her apron

“Oh don’t worry Jean, You’re obviously busy preparing dinner, I’ll just make do with what I brought with me”

“Rose can help you find it, can’t you Rose? Have you finished your article?”

“What? Oh that, yes, just had to check a few facts that’s all”

“Rose is a brilliant journalist for the Ballarat Courier. And she’s a very fine photographer”

Rose coloured. “Jean”

“Well you are”

“I mean, I’m not about to win any prizes for Journalism or photography” She gave an awkward half smile as she looked Mattie in the eyes for the first time since they met and felt a jolt in her stomach. She quickly looked away, smile fading.

“I have a feeling we may have moved the trunk in to the studio somewhere, so perhaps start in there.” Jeans comment was obviously a dismissal to them as she returned to her seat and continued peeling the spuds.

The two girls turned to face each other awkwardly.

“Come on.” Rose started to lead the way to the studio. Mattie paused. She’d caught a little of Rose’s smile when she looked at her and it was beautiful. She tried to image what a full smile would look like.

“Are you coming or what?” Rose demanded as she turned around. “These are your clothes we’re looking for” She cringed. There she was being rude again. It was like she couldn’t help it.

Mattie quickly caught up to her “Sorry, was just thinking about something”

“Obviously.” They walked forwards in an awkward silence. “That’s my dressing gown you’re wearing, did you know that?”

Mattie looked at the robe she’d wrapped herself in. “Oh, Sorry. It was on the back of the door in the bathroom. I just assumed it was Jeans”

Rose stared at her

“So you just took it?”

“I was just borrowing it to go and ask a question, I wasn’t expecting to be wearing it while searching the house for my clothes” She found herself defending her actions.

Rose sighed inwardly. What was she doing? She had come to apologise and she’d just made things worse. She opened the doors and with a determined silence they entered the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues. Jean has to force herself not to intervene.

Lucien watched the interaction between the two girls and frowned. He quietly snuck back to his surgery rooms. This was not going well. He resisted the childish urge to sneak up behind them and lock them inside the studio until they worked things out. Jean appeared at his door and leant against the door frame with her arms crossed “Should we just lock them in there until they become friends?” She joked as she nodded her head in the direction of the studio

“I was just thinking of that my darling”

She crossed to where he sat on the other side of his desk and pushed his knees apart so she could stand in between them. She looked down at him sadly and began to run her fingers through his salt and pepper beard.

“I thought they would be best friends”

“They still might be Jeannie. Give them time. They barely know each other. How long did it take you to fall in love with me?”

Jean smiled “You silly man, That is different” she kissed the top of his head

Lucien nudged her knees with his so she fell into his lap as they both laughed. “Is it though?” he nuzzled his bearded face in to the crook of her neck as she giggled.

“That tickles!” Jean pulled his face away and looked in to his eyes lovingly as he caressed her face gently with his rough thumbs, This man that was to become her husband “I’m a very lucky woman, To have someone like you love me”

“Oh no, future Mrs Blake. You have it entirely wrong. I am the lucky one”

 

* * *

Rose and Mattie’s silent search was interrupted by muffled giggles coming from the surgery.

“Honestly, they are worse than two teenagers!” Mattie huffed with amusement, attempting to ease the tension in the air.

Rose looked thoughtfully in the direction of the surgery and then disappeared out of the studio door, grabbing her camera on the way out

Mattie sighed again. This was becoming tiresome. She followed Rose.

“What are you doing?”

Rose turned and put her finger to her lips “shh”. She crept on to where the door to the surgery was wide open and they both had a clear view of Jean and Lucien intertwined in the chair. Rose put out her hand to stop her as Mattie began to make movements to go and interrupt them. She began snapping photos quickly. After a few moments she turned and motioned Mattie away, where they both snuck quickly back to the studio.

“What was that about?” Mattie demanded. “First you Shh me and then you photograph Lucien and Jean in an intimate moment…. Are you spying on them? Is this for a story?”

Rose took the camera from around her neck. “Don’t be stupid.” Mattie bristled. “I’m making them an album for their wedding.”

“An album?”

“You know, a photo album, of them, and their friends.” Rose snapped impatiently. “I came around this afternoon to see if I could get some shots of you, but then I got conned in to helping you find your clothes. While you’re wearing my robe”

“Is that what this is about? Do you want it back?” Mattie started to untie the robe”

Rose blanched. “Don’t be ridiculous! Put it back on! You can’t go around the house with nothing on! Or are you just that comfortable here that it wouldn’t bother you? What if Charlie came home?”

“So you’re worried I’ll steal your precious boyfriend?”

“Charlie’s not my boyfriend!”

“Because I can assure you he’s not my type”

Rose looked at her angrily “So you’re just going to waltz back in to this house and act like you own everyone and everything in it?”

Mattie gaped at her “I’ve been doing nothing of the sort! Unless by that you mean, having a cup of tea with good friends, taking a bath and accidentally borrowing your dressing gown!”

 

* * *

Jean lifted her head from Luciens chest as she heard the two angry voices coming from the studio. She made to get up but Lucien tightened his arms around her waist.

“Don’t go. They’re both fully grown women, let them resolve it themselves”

“Well they’re acting like children”

“I know Jeannie, But you cant just fly in and save them. They’ve got to learn to get along. Otherwise you and Alice are in for one awkward hens night” He chuckled

Jean leant her forehead in to his and brushed her lips through his beard. “I told you I don’t want one. I’m too old for that silliness”

“And I told you, you don’t have much of a choice. Alice is much too excited.” He quickly stole a kiss and smiled. “She’s taking her ‘maid of honour’ duties very seriously. Plus I’m sure Matthews got big plans for my bucks night. I think Danny’s even coming down from Melbourne. If I have to endure it, then so do you sweetheart” He stole another kiss.

Jean tried to get up but once again Lucien’s arms around her waist stopped her from doing so. “Lucien let me go, I’ve got a dinner party to plan.”

Lucien made a happy little cooing noise as his hands ran up and down her back “is it so wrong for me to want to snuggle with my future wife?”

Jean shivered at the touch of his hands on her back, leant in and whispered against his lips “It is wrong how _much_ I want to snuggle with you, my love. Before the wedding” she kissed him quickly and stood up. He swatted at her retreating backside as she disappeared and chuckled as she squealed with laughter.

 

* * *

Jeans noise of glee interrupted the girls argument. They saw her pass the open door of the studio where she glanced in at them still smiling.

Rose felt instantly ashamed. Jean was trying to plan a wedding and here she was squabbling with the other bridesmaid like a four year old. She turned back to Mattie.

“Listen, I’m Sorry. I’ve been nothing but rude to you since you got here.” She looked at the other girls feet and flicked her eyes up to meet with hers. “I think you’ll find the trunk with your clothes in the corner over there” she motioned to the back wall. “I’ll leave you to it.” She turned and walked away.

Mattie stared after her. What was that? Maybe it was true what they said about fiery redheads. Rose was blowing hot one second and then cold the next. She couldn’t work this girl out. She turned her head to the wall Rose had indicated and continued her search for the elusive trunk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Mattie to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero medical knowledge so if any of this is wrong or unrealistic I apologise. I do however have first hand experience in anxiety attacks so please don't judge me....

Rose walked away from Mattie with a slight frown on her face. She had messed this whole thing up. Maybe she should just go to Jean and tell her she was relinquishing her position as bridesmaid. She rubbed her face in frustration. Despite the cool day she was feeling hot and clammy, and there was so much pressure in her head she felt almost as if she was going to be sick. Surely she wasn’t getting ill. Not now. Perhaps a visit to Lucien would answer her question. She wandered down the passage toward the surgery and when she arrived at the open door, she rapped three times on the frame.

Lucien was seated behind his desk reading a thick text book, and he looked up at the visitor.

“Ahh Miss Anderson. What can I do for you?”

Rose stood in the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

“Sorry Lucien, I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wondered if you had time to see an impromptu patient”

“Interruptions are always welcome from a friend. I assume the patient you are referring to is yourself?

She nodded.

“Close the door and have a seat, What are your concerns?”

Rose shut the door with a click and sat with a sigh.

“I don’t know. I’m just feeling out of sorts”

“Yes. We heard” he tried to hide his grin beneath his beard and failed.

She immediately stood back up and started to pace the floor. “It’s not funny Lucien. I’ve completely stuffed things up with Mattie. The girl hates me! And I don’t blame her! All I’ve done is be rude to her since she arrived and it’s like I can’t help it, she just brings out the worst in me. I’m feeling hot and sweaty, my breathing and vision has gone all funny, and I think I might have a temperature.” Her voice became high pitched with a slightly hysterical edge to it.

“Rose, Rose, calm yourself, sit back down. Let me have a look at you”

She ignored him “I just don’t play well with others Lucien. We all know that. Why on earth you and Jean picked me for this, I don’t know” She continued to pace “my chest hurts, why does my chest hurt?”

“We picked you Rose, because we love you, you’re a part of our family, just as much as Mattie and Charlie and Danny” Lucien tried to steer her back towards the seat as she rubbed her chest and her breathing increased

Rose still wasn’t listening as she wrenched her arm from Lucien’s grip and tottered unsteadily as the pressure in her ears increased “and if you think I’m going to stand next to her at the wedding you’ve got another thing coming let me tell you. She’ll look stunning, and I’ll just look like the gutter rat that’s been dragged up and stuck in a dress.” Her eyes filled with tears “I’ll go and tell Jean now, I can’t be her bridesmaid, I’m sorry but I just can’t.” She turned to leave quickly and as she did everything went black.

“Mattie” called Lucien “Come quickly!”

Mattie, still in the borrowed gown appeared immediately at the door. She halted. Lucien was kneeling over Rose who was lying in the ground bleeding from a gash in her head.

“What happened?” she knelt beside the girl and felt for a pulse

“I think the new term they’re coining is ‘panic attack’. Cracked her head on the edge of the desk as she went down”

“Come on let’s get her to the lounge room, help me lift her”

Together they carried the small figure into the lounge and lay her on the couch

“Some gauze, tweezers and some antiseptic please Lucien” Mattie was automatically back in work mode

Jean appeared at the door as Lucien rushed back to his surgery.

“What on earth happened?”

“She fainted. Could you get me a cloth and some water?”

Jean stared at the still form of Rose

“Jean?”

“Right, yes. Water and a cloth”

Mattie brushed the red mane of hair from her face and away from the injury to have a closer look.

“Does it need stitching?” Lucien was back

“Maybe one or two. It looks a lot worse than it actually is.” Mattie began to clean the cut as Jean appeared with the wet cloth and began to dab the damp cloth to Rose’s forehead, carefully staying out of Mattie’s way, face and neck.

“Let me do that.” Lucien tried to take over from Mattie, but she refused

“I can handle this Lucien. You don’t need to baby me anymore, This is what I’m trained in” her eyes were focused and determined.

There was a slight pause as Lucien smiled at her “I’m so proud of you, you know that don’t you?” he said softly.

She looked up and saw his kind eyes fill with tears “I do Lucien.” She smiled gently at him as her heart filled with warmth. “Now go away I need to focus” she went back to cleaning the wound.

Lucien took Jeans hand and pulled her out of the room. “Let’s leave Nurse Mattie to tend to her patient. I could use a cuppa.”

Jean stalled looking back at Rose “But...”

“Mattie’s got things under control my love, We’re just in the way” he placed a hand in the small of her back, guiding her away from the two girls. “Let us know if you need anything Mattie. We’ll be in the kitchen” he called over his shoulder.

Mattie set to work, her head bent over the redhead, the familiarity of the task coming easily to her. She brushed Rose’s thick fringe out of the way and cursed when it sprang back in to place. She looked around for something to hold it back and her eyes fell on the satin tie on her robe. Without hesitation she pulled the tie from around her waist, tied it in a bow on the girls head, holding her hair out of the way and continued to tend the wound.


	7. Chapter 7

In the kitchen Jean poured the tea in to two tea cups “What exactly happened Lucien?”

Lucien sat at the table and took the cup “I’m not exactly sure Jeannie” he avoided her eyes

“Lucien?”

“Yes my darling?”

“What happened?”

Lucien sighed, There was no hiding things from Jean. He looked up at her face “I think she had an anxiety attack”

“A what?”

“She came into the surgery complaining of feeling hot and sweaty, chest pains, breathing difficulties, pressure in her head...” He sipped his tea, unsure of how much Jean should know.

“And then?” Jeans teacup sat forgotten on the bench

“Drink your tea Jeannie love”

“Lucien. What aren’t you telling me?”

He crumbled “She confided in me that she is upset about the way she’s been treating Mattie. She doesn’t understand why we picked her for a bridesmaid and thinks she will look very ordinary next to Mattie at the wedding.” He took another sip of tea. “She was coming to tell you she couldn’t be your bridesmaid anymore”

Jean sat with a thud, her eyes filling with tears. “Rose is usually so confident. I never thought she would even think like this. How can she believe it?

Lucien reached out and took his fiancé’s hand in his own. “Truth be told Jean, we never know what is going on in someone else’s mind”

“But surely…”

“Jean darling, anxiety doesn’t make sense. Even the most logical, level headed person can’t see that what they’re saying is completely irrational when anxiety gets in the way.”

“What can we do?”

“Not a lot I’m afraid. Be understanding, encouraging and continue to reassure her that she matters, and we love her, no matter what.”

Jean picked up her mug and they both sipped their tea in silence.

 

* * *

Rose woke and before she opened her eyes she could feel the weight of someone sitting next to her and a gentle hand wiping her head, which was pounding. She could smell a sweet floral perfume she didn’t recognize. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and tentatively opened them, only to stare right into a pair of breasts.

“Wwwha…” she tried to sit up but a hand gently pushed her back down. She looked at the face that belonged to the breasts and could have groaned aloud. Of course it was her. Mattie looked down and saw what she had seen, realised she was revealing herself, and self-consciously wrapped the robe around herself further, tucking the loose end under her arm.

“How are you feeling?

Rose avoided her eyes “What happened? Where’s Lucien? Why am I lying on the couch?”

Mattie laughed gently. Rose thought it was the most beautiful sound in the universe. “One question at a time please”

“My head. It hurts. What did you do?” There was an accusatory tone in her slurred voice.

Mattie’s smile vanished. “You fainted and hit your head on the table. I’ve stitched you up” her caring nurse persona vanished, and in its place returned the cold, tired voice she’d been using on Rose the entire day.

Rose tried to get up again.

“I wouldn’t get up for a bit if I were you. You’ve been out cold for about 20 minutes.” Mattie's tone was still sharp

Rose put her hand to her head and felt the wound. Then her hand moved to the tie holding her hair back. She pulled it off and shoved it in Mattie's direction.

“Here, you can at least have this back. I copped a right eyeful when I woke up.”

Mattie’s cheeks flushed “Sorry, I didn’t have anything else on hand to hold your hair back”

There was an awkward pause as Mattie turned away and re-secured the dressing gown.

“Thanks”

"Just doing my job”

Rose carefully avoided looking at her as she searched for something to say.

“Did you find your clothes?”

“I did, thank you. I was just on my way back up the stairs to change when Lucien called me in to help.

“Oh”

There was another silence then both girls started talking at the same time.

“Mattie, I…”

“Listen Rose…”

“You go first” Mattie indicated to her

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been so horrible to you today. Its just… well…. I’m jealous, I guess.” She looked at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

“Jealous? Of me?” Mattie was dumbfounded. “what have you got to be jealous of?”

“Well since you left, I’ve, well I’ve kind of been the girl in the house. Charlie and I have been” she faltered “well fooling around a bit and with Uncle Matthew living here, I’ve been here more nights than not, and I guess I got used to it. 

Mattie started to speak but Rose cut her off

“And then you came back and you’re so confident and gorgeous and successful, and I guess I just felt replaced.” A tear dropped to her lap “like no one wanted me.” She reached up and wiped another tear from her cheek.

“Oh Rose. Lucien and Jean, They love you. Just as much as anyone else in this house.” She paused as Rose looked at her. “Truth be told when Lucien first mentioned you in his letters, I was jealous of you”

“Me?”

“Yes! I had such a hard time adjusting to life in England. And study and living by myself. I was lonely. And I guess I wanted them to miss me as much as I did them, and all I heard about was Rose this, Rose and Charlie that.”

“But they did miss you! And you were off living in London, Doing something important! Chasing your dreams!”

“Dreams are a lot of hard work Rose, and sometimes it felt worth it, and sometimes I just wanted to chuck it all in and move back home.” She looked away as Rose saw her eyes well up. “but in the end I was glad.”

“Glad? Why?”

“Lucien and Jean aren’t happy unless they’re fussing over somebody” Mattie forced a small smile at Rose. “I was glad they found someone to fill that space as soon as you did” Mattie paused. “But its not as if their hearts only have room for one of us is it? I mean have you ever seen either of them push someone away?”

“I guess not”

“See! There you go.” She reached out her hand and put it over Rose’s hand. “and why wouldn’t they love you? You are amazing, stunning and talented.”

Rose looked at her with surprise “You really think that? After how rude I’ve been to you today?

“Of course. Look lets just start over.” Mattie stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Mattie. I’ve heard so much about you.

Rose stared at her, and then cautiously took her hand “Rose Anderson, likewise”

“See? All forgotten” Mattie smiled. The first real honest smile Rose had seen from her. It lit up her entire face and Rose couldn’t help thinking how much more attractive it made her. “Did you want a hand getting up, I think maybe if we got you in to the kitchen a cup of hot sweet tea would help bring some colour back to those cheeks of yours.” Mattie unthinkingly reached out her had and caressed her cheek.

Rose balked at the intimacy of such a move and reached up and pulled Mattie’s hand from her face.

“I’m sorry” Mattie cursed herself internally and looked away embarrassed.

Rose chewed on her lip as she stared at Mattie “I think I’d like a cup of tea. Come on, help me up” Rose demanded.

Just as they passed in to the passage, Charlie pushed his way through the front door. He paused at the sight in front of him. Mattie, barely dressed in a robe he recognized as being Rose’s, had her arm about his sometimes girlfriend’s waist, supporting her as she shuffled along. His eyes travelled up to the wound on her head  “What’s going on? Rose are you ok? Why do you have stitches in your head? And Mattie, why are you wearing her dressing gown?

Rose just smiled faintly “one question at a time Charlie.” And she smiled softly at Mattie as the two girls felt the ice between them begin to thaw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a super super short one. I'll try and have another update for you soon.  
> The next chapter is full of Malice fluff and I can't WAIT to share it with you :)

Charlie watched the two girls walking toward the kitchen, confused. What on earth was going on? Even if he lived to be a hundred Charlie thought he’d never understand women. He shook his head and went to change.

Rose leaned her weight on Mattie as they entered the kitchen where Lucien and Jean were sitting at the table drinking tea. Lucien exchanged a look with Jean.

“Rose! How are you feeling?”

Rose looked embarrassed “a bit sore and silly”

Mattie gently helped her into a chair

“Tea, Rose?”

“Thanks Mattie. White with one.” Mattie smiled to herself as she went to the kettle

“Let’s have a look at those stitches”

Rose obligingly pushed her fringe out of her face as Lucien studied the neat handiwork

“Very nice Mattie!”

Mattie blushed as she brought the tea to the table and placed in in front of Rose. Medical praise from Lucien was high praise indeed. She touched Rose’s shoulder gently “I’m going to go and get out of your clothes and into mine.” The girls shared a small half smile. “If you start to feel dizzy or nauseous, please tell Lucien right away”

“Thanks Mattie” Rose looked up at her and then went back to fiddling with her hot cup of tea.

Lucien saw the look that passed between them. What was that? It wasn’t hatred, but not quite friendship yet either.

Jean was oblivious to the look. “Did you find your trunk?” She enquired toward Mattie.

“Yes, I did, Thanks” Mattie called over her shoulder as she left.

“So….. You’re feeling better?” Lucien was fishing

“A bit of a headache.”

“Drink your tea. That will make you feel better.” Jean stood up “I’ve got to get on with preparing dinner. Goodness, where has the afternoon gone?”

“Sorry Jean, I feel that was my fault” Rose apologized, looking abashed

“No Rose, Not at all! Did you and Mattie work things out?’

“We.. uh, we had a good talk.” She sipped her tea “I think we’re a lot alike”

“Ahh yes. Both headstrong, stubborn and fiercely independent”

“Lucien!”

Rose smiled a half smile “No its alright Jean. I think that truer words have never been spoken”

Lucien reached out and put his hand on Rose’s shoulder. “When you’re feeling a bit better Rose, we can talk about the symptoms you had and how to deal with these feelings if they happen again” He looked at her as she blew on her tea to cool it, her cheeks coloured and she avoided eye contact with him. He realised she was embarrassed about what had happened “Rose, please, There’s nothing to ashamed about. These things happen.” He looked at her intently as she stirred her tea. “Rose, please, I hope you can feel you can come to Jean or I about anything that’s bothering you.

Rose looked at him “Thanks Lucien, I really appreciate that” She took a sip of tea and felt the warmth spread through her. “I think I might go and have lie down” she made to get up but Lucien stopped her

“uh no, sorry, no can do. No lying down after a head injury. Nurse O’Brien would never allow it.”

She sat back down with a bump.

“Well in that case, you can make yourself useful and peel the potatoes for dinner” Jean placed the bowl of potatoes on the table in front of her.

Lucien stood up and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly then went over and wrapped his arms around Jeans waist.

As they cuddled at the sink, Rose picked up the peeler and glanced at them. This was familiar. This was normal. It calmed her and as she began to peel the potatoes she thought to herself, maybe this would all work out alright after all


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Alice are bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got slightly side tracked and wrote Malice fluff. In my defence they were always going to feature in my story. So no apologies here

Matthew Lawson had had the day from hell. Nothing had gone right. It had started first thing this morning when he spilled his cup of tea down his shirt. It didn’t get any better. Two suspects had a punch up outside the police station and when he went to break it up he’d been knocked over. His leg was killing him, Charlie had gone awol and he’d shouted at Bill. Patrick Tynemann had been in grizzling about some local youths vandalizing one of his properties, and he’d had another phone call from Melbourne asking questions about Frank Carlyle. He’d had just about enough of everyone and everything today. He was looking forward to a quiet night at home, perhaps with a glass of wine or two.

“Bugger” he muttered to himself as he remembered about the dinner, his hopes of a quiet night quickly dashed. Just then the phone on his desk rang. He answered it.

“Lawson.”

“Matthew.” Luciens smooth voice greeted him.

“Blake. What’s up?” perhaps dinner was to be cancelled after all.

“I just wanted to let you know Rose had a bit of a funny turn this afternoon”

“What? Is she alright? What happened?”

“Well, She hit her head. She’s awake now and Mattie’s stitched her back up and I’ll explain more tonight, but I just wanted to fill you in.” There was no point in trying to explain this all to Matthew over the phone.

“Stitched her up? Wwha... Was she unconscious? Lucien, How on earth did this happen?”

“Matthew, I’ll tell you everything when you get home. All you need to know for now is she’s alright. But perhaps it might be best to not bombard her with questions tonight eh?”

Matthew blinked “Alright”

“And about tonight, Alice is going to pick you up from the station and bring you home”

“Doctor Harvey?” he looked around wildly, expecting to see her coming in through the door.

“Charlie is already here and she’ll be heading this way anyway. She’s just finishing up some paperwork at the morgue. I just got off the phone with her.”

Matthew self-consciously wiped his tea-stained shirt.

“She said to let you know she will have to drop by her flat on the way here for a change of clothes”

“Right.” Matthew cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his head.

“So I guess I’ll see you both when you get here.”

“Yes, alright. See you tonight” Matthew hung up the phone and looked towards the door again. He drummed his fingers on the desk thoughtfully. He enjoyed spending time with the pathologist. She was smart, witty and had a stunning smile. They had fallen in to a strange sort of friendship borne out of their relationship with Jean and Lucien, and while nothing romantic had ever been hinted at, he couldn’t help but wonder. He leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in front of him as he stared into space and began to daydream.

He was in that same position when Alice walked through the door ten minutes later.

“Superintendent.” She greeted him

“Doctor Harvey” He jumped, stood to greet her and grimaced when his knee ached

“Is your leg bothering you?” She was suddenly right in front of him. A little too close Matthew thought.

“There was a slight altercation with a suspect this afternoon”

“I see. Alice pursed her lips. “Well, shall we head off then?”

Matthew leaned heavily on the desk and made another face.

“Here” she offered her arm to him

Matthew looked at it

Alice rolled her eyes “Oh for goodness sakes Matthew, It's an arm. You look as if you’ve never seen one before!”

He blinked at her in astonishment. She had never used his first name before. It sent a chill up his spine. Shocked, he leant on her arm.

“Right, now grab your stick and let’s go. Did Lucien tell you we’ve got to stop over at my place?”

Matthew listened to her talk as they walked slowly to her car and realised this was the first time it had been just them. They had always had Jean and Lucien around them as a buffer. Or they were talking over a dead body. He looked at her.

“I like your hair like that.” He interrupted her talking

She stuttered to a stop and stared at him “It’s been like this for months. Also don’t interrupt me. I was talking”

“Sorry, I’ve just never had a chance to tell you”

“Balderdash! You see me almost every day!” she turned to face him a puzzled frown on her face.

“Doctor Harvey, I’m trying to pay you a compliment.” Matthew was getting frustrated

Her cheeks coloured “Why?’

“BECAUSE I LIKE YOUR HAIR!”

There was a silence. Then a quiet “Oh” escaped Alice’s lips. She turned away from him and walked over to the car, unlocked it and got in.

Matthew sighed. Well that was embarrassing. He limped to the car and sat down.

They drove in silence for a few minutes then

“Thank you for the compliment superintendent”

“Er, you’re welcome?” he was unsure of what the correct response was.

There was another awkward pause.

‘People don’t often compliment me you see. I wasn’t sure if you were making a joke” she looked at him sideways.

“Why would I be making a joke?”

“I don’t know. I’m just used to being made fun of, I guess I just think everyone thinks I’m a joke.”

Matthew looked at her, stunned. “I don’t think you’re a joke” he said quietly

Alice stared at the road as her hands gripped the steering wheel. This was completely uncharted waters. She was entirely out of her depth. Luckily for her they pulled up at her flat at that moment. “Here we are. Home sweet home, as they say”

Matthew looked at the tiny dark flat. It was gloomy and not at all sweet. It looked like the set of a horror film.

“Are you coming?” Alice was already out of the car and halfway up the path

Matthew grunted with effort as he pulled himself out of the car and followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

The inside of Alice Harvey’s house was nothing like the outside. Inside it was still small, but warm and homely. Full of books and scientific journals. A pile of unwashed dishes sat at the sink and a grey tabby cat was lounging on the only chair in the squished lounge room.

“Off you get Artemis” Alice scooped up the cat. “The superintendent needs to sit” she cuddled the cat to her chest. “Sorry about the mess. I don’t often have people visiting. In fact I never have anyone visiting.”

“You have a cat?”

“Should I not? You’re not allergic are you?’

Matthew shook his head. “No, I love cats. I just never thought you would have one”

“Well truth be told it might be more accurate to say she has me. We kind of adopted each other. I found her crying in my yard as a kitten on a freezing winter night years ago. I let her in that one night and she hasn’t been outside since.” She turned the cat to look at her face “Artemis, this is a good friend of mine, Matthew Lawson. He’s a policeman, but don’t hold that against him. Be nice.” She passed him the cat "We keep each other warm, and she’s good company. She never answers back. She probably eats better than I do most days.” She laughed lightly as she took a few steps away, “Excuse me while I just get changed” She walked in to another room and closed the door.

Artemis looked at Matthew with interest. This was a first. Her human bringing someone back to the house.

Matthew reached out and let her sniff his hand, then scratched her behind the ears fondly.

Artemis leaned into his hand and then deciding he was alright to stay, settled into his lap.

A few minutes passed as Matthew looked around the room. There were no family photographs or artworks on the walls, instead Alice’s doctor certificate was framed, as was what looked like suspiciously like a Christmas card and a birthday card. There was no television, just bookshelves and a small radio.

The door opened and Alice came back out in a bottle green dress with a demure split at the neck and white winged collar. It had a small buckled belt at the waist and in her hands she held a small black clutch purse. She spied the cat in Matthews lap and smiled brightly “Oh look, she likes you” she leant over him to press her face against the cat who rose her face up to meet hers. She petted Artemis and then turned away.

Matthew was speechless. She looked stunning. “Wow!” he finally managed

Alice was at a mirror applying lipstick. She caught his eye in the mirror. “Wow what superintendent?

“You look beautiful”

She looked at him sharply through the reflection.

“It’s another compliment. The correct response is ‘Thank you’” he smiled at her.

She looked his reflection in the eye unsmiling “No one has ever called me beautiful before” she admitted quietly.

“Well then they must be blind”

Alice turned to face him, her mouth set and eyes hard “Listen Matthew Lawson, I don’t know what you’re playing at but if you and Lucien are going to laugh hysterically about this later, you can stop right now”

 Matthew was taken aback “Why on earth would we do that?”

“Isn’t that the kind of thing boys do? Dare each other to string the weird girl along, and then make fun of her when she believes you?” her voice quivered as she looked away. “That’s what they always did in school.”

“Honestly Doctor Harvey, I’m just trying to tell you, you look lovely” Matthews voice was gentle “and you’re not weird”

Alice still looked unconvinced. But didn’t pursue it.

“So, er. No TV?” Matthew ventured, changing the subject.

“No” Alice answered defensively, “I’ve never had one. I prefer to read. And listen to music.” She reached down to pet Artemis who let out a soft ‘meow’ of contentment. “Shall we go?” She lifted the cat out of Matthews lap and placed her on the ground, Where Artemis delicately picked up a paw and started licking it.

Matthew nodded and then as he rose from the chair let out a pained cry and sat heavily back down again. “Cramp” he grunted through gritted teeth.

“Would you like me to take a look at it for you?”

Matthew froze.

“I am a doctor, Superintendent.”

He faltered. “I, er, yes I’m aware of that” He was torn. On the one hand the thought of having some possible relief for the pain, but on the other, he was ashamed to show her the twisted mess that was his leg. He rubbed his leg and he thought quickly. “alright” he admitted gruffly.

“Where is the cramp” Alice enquired as she bobbed down in front of him

“Behind my knee. He grimaced again

“Well I’m not going to be able to work on it with you seated in that chair.” She stood. “You’ll have to come and lay on my bed.” She pulled him up out of the chair and put his arm about her shoulders

Matthew stared wildly at her as he pulled his arm back. “What?”

“On your stomach please superintendent. Oh and trousers off please”

“What!?”

“Do you have a hearing problem?

“No, But…”

“My patients never complain this much”

“Most of your patients are dead Doctor Harvey!”

“Fair. Look if you’re feeling embarrassed you can cover your arse with my towel.” She reached over and grabbed a towel from the washing basket and threw it at him.

Matthew fumbled catching the towel as he stared at her. The word arse seemed such a crude word to be coming from such elegant lips. He stared at her lips wondering what it would be like to catch them between his teeth.

“Earth to Lawson! Come in Lawson!”

He looked at her and she pointed toward her bedroom. He limped towards the door and closed it behind him.

Alice looked at Artemis who had been watching the scene with interest. “Men are such babies Artemis.” She walked over and knocked on her own bedroom door “Are you decent? I’m coming in.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pics of Artemis, and Mattie, Rose and Alice's outfits, if anyone needs to see them. :)  
> Content warning for brief mention of abuse.  
> Thanks for reading This fic is currently at 400 hits and I'm incredibly proud about it.  
> Please comment if you enjoy reading it. Any feedback is welcome.

“Where on earth are Matthew and Alice” Jean bemoaned as she looked at the clock

“I’m sure they will be here soon my love. We’ve still got plenty of time” Lucien crossed to Jean and rubber her shoulders soothingly. “Remember this is supposed to be a pleasant relaxing evening celebrating with our friends”

Jean turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you”

Lucien looked amused. “What for?”

“For being you. For loving me.” She kissed him, intending it to be a quick peck, but Lucien had other ideas. His arms snaked around her waist to her back and he puller her closer and nipped at her lips with his teeth. Jeans hand rose to the back of his head and she threaded her fingers through his soft hair. Her other hand found the soft curls at the base of his neck and she curled her fingers in to it.

“Wow, guys. You really weren’t kidding about the kitchen thing were you?” Mattie appeared in the doorway. They broke apart still looking at each other not in the least bit abashed. Lucien smiled at Jean and she returned it before turning to Mattie.

“Oh Mattie, You look lovely!”

Mattie was wearing an off the shoulder dress of deep burgundy the neckline of which crossed slightly in a V shape. Mattie grinned. “Thanks Jean, I forgot I had this, I don’t think I ever wore it” She looked around the kitchen. “What have you done with Rose?”

“She’s uh, in with Charlie” Lucien tried to hide a grin behind his bushy beard and failed.

Matties heart sank. Oh yeah, Charlie. Her boyfriend.

Just then the phone rang. Lucien swept across the kitchen and answered it “Blake residence. Oh Alice, Yes we wondered where you’d got to, is everything alright?”

Jean looked at him and frowned slightly as she listened to the one-sided conversation.

“Yes of course. No we won’t start without you. Yes, alright. See you soon” He replaced the receiver on the cradle and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

“Well?” Jean prompted.

“It seems Matthews leg is giving him a bit of trouble. They’re still at Alice’s flat.”

“Oh well then. We’ve got a bit of time up our sleeves”

“However shall we fill the time Mrs Beazley?” Luciens impish grin was back

She threw her arms around his neck once again “I’m sure we’ll think of something. Now where were we Doctor Blake?”

Mattie rolled her eyes and turned around to go back to her room. As she did she heard muffled voices coming from upstairs. She sighed. Maybe she would read a book in the lounge room.

 

* * *

 Charlie was pacing the floor of his room as Rose sat on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair “So what are you saying Rose?”

“I’m just saying maybe its time we stopped whatever _this_ was” she motioned between them.

“But why?” Charlies face grew suspicious. “Are you seeing someone else?”

She stared at him. “No I’m not, But what if I wanted to?”

“Go right on ahead. Sleep with the whole town if you like”

“That’s not fair Charlie. You always knew this wasn’t a serious thing”

“Did I?” he stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the door

“Charlie, You’re my friend. And it’s time I started acting like one. To continue doing this would be using you” she reached out her hand and rested it on his forearm. “I’ve doing a lot of thinking lately, about things, about you and I, and about what I want in life” She stood up and moved in front of him. “Please Charlie, I don’t want to lose our friendship.” There was only a stony silence from him as he avoided her eyes. “You were my first friend here. Please don’t be like this”

Charlie finally looked at her and realised she had tears streaming down her face. “hey look, I’m sorry.” He sighed “You’re right, I wasn’t being fair to you. Or to me” he rubbed her shoulders “Come on, wipe your face. I’ll always be here for you no matter what happens, You can’t get rid of me that easily”

Rose leaned her head in to his chest and hugged him as she sniffed “friends?”

“Friends” he looked down, brushed her fringe from her forehead and lightly touched the neat stitching. “now tell me what happened this afternoon”

 

* * *

 Alice sat in the armchair with Artemis on her lap, waiting, until finally Matthew exited her room, fully clothed. He was still limping, and leaning heavily on his stick but his face wasn’t in pain.

“Better?” she enquired

“Much. Thank you. What did you do?

“Simple massage”

“Well it worked”

“Of course it did.”

Matthew looked around the room searching for something to say. His eyes fell on the picture frames he had seen before. “Odd choice of décor, Framed greeting cards?”

Alice’s face flushed “They are the first cards I had received in years. No one had ever bothered to celebrate my birthday and I was too strange for anyone to remember to send me a Christmas card. Not until I became friends with Lucien and Jean. I’ve never actually had what I would call friends. Until now”

Matthew shuffled awkwardly. Alice had a matter of fact way of saying soul crushing things that unnerved him. He couldn’t imagine not having anyone to celebrate his birthday with. He thought of the many Christmas cards that were delivered to him daily during December, and made a mental note to send one to her this year.

“What did you mean with the comment to your cat before about me being a policeman and not holding it against me?”

Alice looked away. “It’s just that the police back home… they were never very nice to me as a child, They uh, they never believed me.” She scratched behind Artemis’s ears distractedly. “I went to them and reported my parents, the abuse, but they did nothing. Said I had a wild imagination. Sent me back home where I’d just get another beating for ‘telling tales’. Most of the time it was my father, but my mother, well she was just as bad, pretending we were a happy family” she spat the last word bitterly. “So I guess I learnt pretty quickly to not trust the coppers” She stroked the cat in her lap until Artemis stood, arched her back and leapt of her lap with grace. She rubbed her palms on her thighs nervously. “You are obviously very different.”

He was startled. The way she spoke was so calm, so ordinary, as if it were just a normal every day conversation, not one where she was baring parts of her soul to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dump all that on you.” She looked at him and smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “We’d better get going. I rang and let Lucien know we were running late but I don’t want to hold them up too much longer, and it looks like it's going to rain”

Matthew reached out his hand and went to touch her shoulder and cringed when she pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

‘No, its fine really,” she faltered. “I just, well…. physical touching is still not something I’m very good with. Outside the Doctor/Patient relationship anyway.”

There was an awkward silence

“Thank you, Doctor Harvey”

Alice smiled at him “Please call me Alice.” She smirked. “After all you’ve lay in my bed half naked now.” This time the mischievous smile reached her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally joins the party :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such grand plans to write all last week. And I didn't. Hopefully I get back in to a system of writing in my free time. Now that I actually have free time :)  
> Comments welcome as always

Mattie was sitting on the couch, her legs folded underneath her, reading her book, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Wow! Rose, That dress! It’s gorgeous!”

Rose fiddled with the skirt nervously “Is it alright? I was worried it was too much. I originally bought it to wear to the hens, but Jean keeps saying she doesn’t want one, so I figured I’d take my chance with it tonight” The dress was black with bright orange and yellow patterns that looked like suns and autumn leaves and the sleeves came to just below her elbows.

“Really Rose, You look great”

Rose smiled nervously at her "Thanks"

“What’s this about Jean not wanting a hens night?”

“Just that. She says she’s too old”

“What complete and utter rubbish!”

“I know, That’s what I said. I don’t think Alice will let her get away with it though”

“Alice?”

“Dr Harvey, She’s maid of honour, She’s a little too excited about it if you ask me” she rolled her eyes as she smiled at Mattie.

Just then Lucien appeared in the doorway “Ah there you are. Jean wants some help setting the table. Could you give her a hand please? Apparently I’m doing it wrong.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Mattie swung her legs out from under her and stood up. “Sure. Come on Rose”

As the girls walked out of the room past Lucien, Rose turned back “Lucien, You’ve got lipstick smudged on your face, you might want to go wipe it off” the girls giggled as they went to help Jean.

Lucien wiped his face distractedly with a stupid grin and went to his room to clean his face.

 

* * *

“Mattie can you put these potatoes on the table please?” Jean called to her. “and Rose, the gravy”

The delicious aroma of roast Lamb, rosemary and garlic filled the room as Jean opened the oven door

“Let me get that Jean” Charlie offered. He bent down and removed the roast from the oven. "It smells amazing! Shall I take it to the table?"

"Yes please Charlie, Surely Alice and Matthew can't be too far away."

Charlie nodded and left Jean in the kitchen. She looked around checking she hadn’t missed anything.

“We’re here, We made it!” Alice’s bright voice chirped from the hallway as the front door banged.

“Oh good. Perfect timing” Jean answered as Alice came in to the kitchen “We’ve just taken the roast out.

“It just started to rain, just as we pulled up. Matthew’s just gone to get changed.”

Jean raised her eyebrows at her casual use of his first name but didn’t comment. She looked up at Alice “Oh dear, I had no idea everyone was getting all dressed up. I feel underdressed now.” She wiped her hands on her apron.

Alice looked at her friend who was in a neat navy fitted dress covered in a bird print “Don’t be silly Jean. You look lovely. Here, let me untie your apron and let’s go get a drink”

As they walked out of the kitchen Lucien joined them with an impish smile.

“Lucien? What is that look for?” Jeans tone was suspicious.

Then came a voice from behind her “Surprise Auntie Jean!”

“Danny!” she spun around and threw her arms around him, bursting into tears, overcome with emotion. “What are you doing here?

Danny looked at Lucien “It was the Doc’s idea. I, uh brought you some flowers.” She let him go and wiped her face as he passed them to her. She lowered her nose in to the yellow roses and inhaled deeply. “I managed to get some time off work.” He paused and looked at her.

“Oh Danny, It’s so good to see you!”

“What’s going on ?” Charlie joined them in the corridor

“Charlie!” Lucien patted him on the shoulder. “This is Danny. He’s Mrs Beazley’s nephew”

Danny turned and their eyes met. Charlie felt his face smile involuntarily “Hello, Good to meet you.” He held out his hand and Danny shook it. Danny was blonde, slight of stature and what Charlie would call a ‘pretty boy’  

Mattie's face appeared around the corner of the doorframe ‘Oh it’s you. I thought I heard a familiar voice” She beamed at him "Guess that's another place to set at the dinner table then?"

“Hello Mattie” Danny grinned and hugged her. Over her shoulder he spied Rose, who was once again looking uncomfortably awkward. “And you must be Rose” He walked towards her and stuck out his hand. “I’m Danny. You’re the boss’s niece?” he questioned as they shook hands.

“I’m not your boss anymore Danny, Matthew is fine.”  Matthew had joined the party. “How’s Melbourne treating you?”

Alice interrupted “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to kill the mood, but perhaps we should move this party in to the dining room? The corridor is lovely, but the food is getting cold” She turned to Danny “Doctor Alice Harvey” She shook his hand “Lovely to finally meet you” She turned and called over her shoulder “Who’s having a glass of wine?”

The party followed her back in to the dining room. Jean slipped her hand into Luciens and pulled him back.

“Jean? Is everything alright?”

Jean kissed his lips tenderly  “Thank you Lucien. It means the world to me to have him here. I don’t know how you and Matthew managed it. But I’m so glad you did” She wrapped her loose hand around his neck and pulled him close for another kiss.

Danny’s mocking voice floated in “Are you guys gonna join us or what?”

Mattie's voice followed his “They’ve been like this all day Danny, Its ridiculous. I’m surprised how anything gets done around here”

Laughter reached them as they lovingly looked into each others eyes, foreheads touching

Lucien beamed at her “Shall we go in Mrs Beazley?”

“You go in, Just give me a second. I’ll just put these in some water” She indicated the flowers

Lucien kissed her hand and reluctantly let go and walked toward the dining room.

After putting the roses in a glass vase of water, Jean took a deep breath and wiped her face. This family, Her family, was all together, in that room. So much love between them all, Such a special time. They were all here to celebrate her wedding. The one that Father Emery couldn’t bless. She swallowed, feeling more love radiating from the dining room than she had felt from her church in the last six months. Suddenly she realised that church was not about the building or the priest. God was not contained to that building. Tonight she felt closer to God than she had felt before. Her heart was so full of joy it felt like it would burst. She thought back on the past year and what she and Lucien had endured, The in town gossip, the sidewards glances, her alienation from the church, Mei Lin, Munro, Carlyle, and Derek Alderton, and smiled. All the hard times all of a sudden seemed completely worth it, just to feel the intense happiness she felt at this moment.

Lucien stuck his head around the corner “You ready to join us?”

She looked at him and smiled softly. “Yes. I’m ready”

He held out his hand and she took it, and hugging close to his arm they went to enjoy dinner with their family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.  
> More family fluff  
> Sad Jean has a sad :(  
> Questions and comment are welcome as always :)

Voices raised in laughter as they sat around the dining table.

“Who’s ready for dessert?” Jeans voice rang out over the rabble

A chorus of agreement met her ears.

Jeans grin almost split her face in half as she stood to clear the table.

Lucien also stood “let me help you clear Jean”

As they piled the plates their friends continued to laugh and chat and as Jean got to the doorway she looked back at the table. Matthew and Alice were deep in conversation, Danny and Charlie were laughing together and Rose and Mattie were talking animatedly.

Lucien saw her looking “See I told you they would all get along didn’t I?”

Jean ducked her head as she moved toward the kitchen so he wouldn’t see her tears forming in her eyes.

Lucien followed her in to the kitchen. “They’re a pretty special bunch aren’t they”

Jean could only nod in response, The emotions too strong for her to speak.

Outside the rain poured down heavily.

Lucien moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“It’s alright Jean”

She turned to him “ I just wish my boys….” She trailed off as her voice broke.

“Shhh Jean” Lucien bit his tongue as he kissed her forehead and she burrowed her face to his chest. He would never say it to Jean but he’d been incredibly cross with them about the way both boys had dealt with the news of their engagement. Jack hadn’t replied to the wedding at all, in fact they’d had no contact with him since the initial phone call to let him know of the engagement. Christopher had been happy for them, but not surprised. And Ruby had declared she and Amelia couldn’t possibly travel all the way to Ballarat and she couldn’t do without him so therefore he wouldn’t be at the wedding either. Jean had cried, Lucien had been livid. He was sure that If his own daughter was able to come to their wedding, even with their strained relationship, she would be there. However, Jeans two boys whom she had brought up, by herself, who lived in the same country, not even an 8 hour drive away, neither of the would be there to support their mother. Perhaps they thought it insulting to the memory of their father, perhaps they thought he was not good enough for Jean, whatever their reasons, Lucien couldn’t help resenting them over it, and seeing how upset and hurt it made the woman he so desperately loved made him feel so helpless. He rested his cheek on the top of her head

“Them all being here, and this beautiful dinner, it’s just a reminder” she faltered “ It just rips my heart apart knowing my family can’t be here.” She corrected herself “or won’t be here” she spat bitterly

Lucien cupped her cheeks with his large calloused hands and brought her face to his to stare in to her eyes “Jeannie love, This is your family. These people here. Everyone around that table has moved mountains to be here. For this dinner, for our wedding. Think on the people who are here, not the ones who aren’t. These people love you and care for you, They want to be here and share our special day. Mattie traveled from London, and we weren’t going to tell you just yet as the paperwork hasn’t been officially signed off on, but Matthew and Danny have actually worked it so that Danny has officially been seconded to Ballarat until after the wedding.

“Oh Lucien!”

“And now that Mattie and Rose seem to be getting along well, they can help Alice plan your hens, Goodness know what she would have had you doing, dissecting bodies or profiling blood types or similar.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Jeans sad mouth at the thought of her friends.

“Ah see, that made you smile”

Jean sniffed as she gave him a watery smile

“I love you Lucien”

“That’s good, otherwise this wedding would be pretty embarrassing”

Through Jeans tears she kissed his lips.

“Come on, let’s get this dessert served shall we? If we take too much longer tongues will wag” he quipped.

Jean sniffed and smiled as she turned toward the chocolate pudding. “That rain isn’t letting up is it?

Lucien looked skywards “They were predicting rain this evening, with possible storms” he paused “looks like they might have been right”

 

* * *

 

“So uh, do you have a girlfriend?” Danny quizzed Charlie.

“Uh, no. Not at the moment.” he flicked his eyes at Rose who didn’t appear to be listening.

“What? A handsome stud like you?”

Charlie felt his ears turn red.

“We uh, just broke up actually”

“Oh, was it someone in town?”

Charlie lowered his voice “uh It was Rose” he flicked his eyes to her again. “and, it actually just happened, just this afternoon.”

Danny dropped his voice to a whisper “Sweet! So she’s fair game then? She’s not, uh ‘batting for the other team’ then? If you know what I mean, Cos you know I kinda got that vibe from her”

Charlie was flustered “um, I don’t think so?”

“Or you know maybe both teams. Like me” he grinned

Charlie stared. Clearly life in the big city was very different than little Ballarat. He listened to the rain coming down heavily outside “I thought you and Mattie might be a thing actually, the way she always spoke about you.”

“Nah mate, that ship has well and truly sailed. Think I burnt that bridge long ago. I was like the annoying little brother she never wanted”

“What are you two boys whispering about?” Mattie's voice rang out across the table.

Charlies ears glowed red hot again

“Oh, not much” Danny replied smugly as he leaned back in his chair.

“Charlies ears have gone red! That’s a tell tale sign it was something embarrassing” Rose scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Danny leant over and touched Charlies ears “aww that’s so cute!”

Charlie flicked his hand away “I might go see what’s holding up dessert” he muttered as he started to rise out of his seat.

“I wouldn’t Charlie. Not sure what its been like in this house lately but I’ve not even been back in the house for one day and I’ve walked in on Lucien and Jean snogging twice.”

Charlie just raised his eyebrows in amused agreement and sat back down as they all laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie and Danny have a heart to heart  
> Charlie and Rose struggle with their new found singleness and their developing feelings for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.  
> LET THE STORM RAGE ON!  
> I'm very impatient to post the chapter after this one, cos I LOVE it! It has flirting, fluff and foolishness.  
> This one is a bit serious. but I still LOVE it :)  
> Questions and comments welcome as always

“Well, now that we are full of delicious pudding,” Lucien glanced at Jean who was beaming “shall we adjourn to the comfortable chairs of the lounge room? There’s a warm fire, and a full liquor cabinet” He raised his eyebrows

“You all go right ahead, I’ll join you in a moment, I’ll just clear the table and start the washing up” Jean called as they all rose from their seats. She began to collect bowls.

‘No, you go and enjoy yourself Auntie Jean, I’ll clear the table.” Danny offered

“And I’ll help” Mattie chimed in. “for old times sakes” she smiled at Danny.

“Looks like we’re starting the dishes then” Rose looked at Charlie.

“Looks like it.” He grimaced sarcastically

Rose threw a napkin at him. “You wash, I’ll dry” She led the way toward the kitchen as Charlie joined her

Jean smiled appreciatively after them as Lucien’s arm enveloped her shoulders. She slipped her hand around his thick waist. “Thank you” she mouthed at Mattie and Danny, as she walked toward the lounge with her arm around the man she loved.

Matthew looked at Alice and offered her his arm, who regarded it cautiously. Then with the tiniest hint of a smile, she linked her hand around his elbow and they followed Lucien and Jean to the Lounge room.

As Mattie cleared the table she observed the interaction and she smiled to herself. They were a good match, If a little strange, But maybe that’s why they seemed so perfect together. Her mind wandered to Rose. She sighed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Danny interrupted

She snapped back to reality “What?”

“That was a really big sigh”

“Did I sigh?”

“Yup, What’s the problem”

“You, You’re my problem” she joked as she scraped the scraps on to a plate, smiling at him.

“C’mon Mattie, I know you better than that, somethings bugging you.”

“If you must know I’m having trouble adjusting to the fluff on the bottom half of your face” she joked sarcastically as she rubbed the back of her hand over the dark beard Danny sported.

Danny persisted “if you tell me, I can tell you the gossip I just heard”

“Danny!’

“What?! I’m your friend! I deserve to know what’s got you all riled up!” he paused and dropped his voice. “and you really want to know what Charlie just told me” he smirked.

“Danny that’s not fair!”

“Take it or leave it Mattie.” He picked up the plates. “Last chance, I’m walking towards the kitchen”

Mattie quickly thought about it. She’d have to tell him at some stage.

“Alright!” Mattie relented, and he returned to place to dishes on the table. She paused unsure of where to start. “You’re my friend right?

“Of course!”

“And whatever I say, do you promise to not judge me or freak out?’

Danny scrunched his face. “Wow, this is serious.”

Mattie sat back down in her chair. “I, uh, don’t know quite how to say this to you.”

Danny sat in the chair next to her and rested his arm on the back of her chair. “Hey, whatever it is, Just come right out and say it.”

Mattie took a deep breath as she rubbed her face. “I, uh…. Well when I was away…” she cleared her throat and started again. “While I was in London, I met a lot of people.” She looked at him “London is nothing like Ballarat where everyone knows everyone’s business, and there are a lot of….. very different people living there.” She looked away “different people who have…… alternative lifestyles”

“Mattie….” Danny started

“I’m not ashamed of who I am, It’s just… here, it may not be so freely acceptable” She looked at him square in the eye and took a deep breath “I’m a lesbian, Danny.”

Danny looked at her serious face and burst out laughing

“Danny!” she jumped out of the chair “I shouldn’t have told you.” Tears streamed down her face “I thought you’d understand! I never thought you’d make fun of me like this”

Danny grabbed her hands and held them in his “I do understand Mattie! More than you know!” he grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. “I’m laughing because its almost my story since I’ve been in Melbourne.”

Mattie looked at him not understanding.

“Mattie, I’m bisexual” he admitted with a shy smile.

“What?”

“Since I’ve been in Melbourne I’ve discovered, well… that I’m attracted to both men and women.” He stated matter of factly. He let go of her face and ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly. “I’m sorry I laughed. It was just such a familiar story.”

Mattie smiled at him through her tears. Finally. Someone here who would understand, someone to talk to. She flung her arms around his neck “Oh Danny!” She burst in to tears again as his arms snaked around her back and held her in a bear hug.

 

* * *

 

The lightning flashed outside the kitchen window

“It’s looking pretty wild out there” Charlie remarked

“Crazy” Rose agreed

Charlie thought “Rose, can I ask you a personal question?”

_‘Oh Lord’_ , Rose thought to herself, _‘Here it comes. Why did she break up with him…’_  “Sure”

Charlie faltered “What do you think of Danny?”

Rose was stunned, this wasn’t what she’d expected “Well I hardly know him. We only met tonight. And as you were sitting next to him through dinner I think you probably got to know him better than I did”

Charlie persisted “But do you think he’s handsome?”

Rose stared at him “Well he’s certainly pretty. And he’s got a cute beard.” she looked puzzled “Charlie where are you going with this, Why are you asking?”

“Mmm? Oh no reason.”

“I’m not about to ask him out on a date if that’s what you’re worried about.” She smirked at him “He’s not really my type, I prefer my men a bit more ruggedly handsome” she reached for him out of habit

Charlie knocked her hand away. “Rose, stop! We can’t keep doing this on again off again thing! We’ve just decided not to pursue this relationship! I can’t keep up!” he stared at her. “Look, We’re either together or we aren’t!”

Rose dropped her hand and there was silence in the kitchen but for the rain outside and the occasional rumble of thunder. “Sorry” she mumbled. “Force of habit” The silence became unbearable. “I’ll go see what’s holding up the dishes” she walked away, not meeting his eyes. How could she have been so stupid. She was thinking on this when she walked in to the dining room to witness Danny and Mattie embracing tightly. Great. Just what she needed. She backed away feeling more alone than ever.

Outside a huge roll of thunder rumbled loudly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets even more confused as Danny continues to flirt with anything on legs :)  
> Jean has a crazy moment :)  
> Malice fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for this chapter.  
> I wrote this the day Doris Day died and had to include a tribute to her somewhere.  
> Also 10 points to anyone who picks up the HMS Pinafore reference I snuck in.

Rose walked back into the kitchen her mind still processing what she had just seen. So Mattie and Danny were a thing? Her brain told her she shouldn’t be surprised. Mattie was attractive and funny and smart. But her heart was saying something different. Had she imagined the weird vibes she had been getting from the girl all day? That somehow Mattie had been flirting with her?

“Rose?” Charlie was staring at her.

She was startled out of her musings “Huh”

“The dishes?”

“Are here!” came Mattie’s bright voice as she breezed through the doorway, plates in hand.

“We’re here to help!” Danny added as he joined them and placed dishes on the sink.

“Alright, Charlies washing, Rose and I will dry, that leaves you to put them away” Mattie observed as she pointed to Danny

“Oh come on, That’s hardly fair! I haven’t lived in this house for years, I don’t know where anything goes!” Danny pouted

“True, And even then you wouldn’t have known where to put dishes away” Mattie teased him

“Hey! Watch it! That’s defamation, that is!” Danny mussed her hair as Mattie laughed and ducked away.

Rose looked away and picked up the tea towel.

“I propose a swap. Charlie. You live here. What do you say. Wanna trade with me?” Danny snatched the tea towel from Rose’s hands, gave it a few spins in the air, and cracked it towards Charlies backside.

Rose stared at him. What on earth? Had she hit her head harder than she thought? Was Danny now flirting with Charlie?

Danny turned and caught her staring at him. “What? Do you feel like you’re missing out?” He grinned and flicked the towel at her. Rose jumped backwards dodging the tea towel and frowned at him as Mattie burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

Inside the lounge room Lucien handed Jean a sherry and looked toward the sky as thunder rumbled overhead. “Heavens above. That was loud” He looked at Alice and settled on the arm of the chair Jean was seated in. “So, Alice, What do you have planned for Jean’s hens night?”

Alice tutted “Ah, my lips are sealed”

“Oh Alice, we’ve been through this, I don’t want a fuss.”

“Oh, Hush Jean! I told you, I won’t be swayed.”

Jean rolled her eyes. “Fine”

Alice swirled her wine glass, satisfied. She grinned at Jean. “A lady never kisses and tells”

“Why Alice, who have you been kissing?” Lucien teased.

Alice turned pink “What? No one!” she stammered “I meant…”

“Oh Lucien, don’t tease!” Jean nudged him.

Lucien chuckled. “What about you Matthew?”

Matthew stared at him as his ears turned pink “Beg pardon?” Surely Lucien wasn’t inferring he’d been kissing Alice? He looked at Alice who was seated next to him on the couch.

“Are you going to tell me what we’re doing for my bucks do?”

Matthew let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding “What? Oh That. Well, to tell you the truth I haven’t planned a thing yet” he chuckled. “So no point interrogating me.”

Jean scoffed as she looked to Alice “Men” she observed as she rolled her eyes.

Alice’s eyes wandered thoughtfully to Matthew. “Men indeed” she agreed.

There was a comfortable silence as they all sipped from their drinks listening to the squall outside

“Good Lord That rain really is teaming down out there now, isn’t it?” Lucien observed

Just then Jean let out a noise of surprise “Oh heavens!” she exclaimed

“Jean?”

“I think there’s still washing on the line!” She hurriedly put her sherry down on the table and shot out of the room.

“Jeanie love, just leave it” Lucien called as he followed her out. “You’ll get soaked!”

Matthew looked at Alice in amusement “Ok you’re the clever one, What are the chances of Lucien stopping Jean when she’s on a mission?”

Alice smiled at him, She felt warm and safe here. Even with the storm raging on outside. “I’d say slim to none” she raised her wine glass to toast with his whiskey. She looked in to his face and felt herself soften a little as his eyes stared in to hers. God he was so intense! Alice had very little experience with relationships and Matthew Lawson was really showing his hand tonight. She looked away with a small shy smile and took a deep sip of her wine. Perhaps, he was different than all the other men she knew. She looked back at him.

“So what kind of music do you like to listen to on that wireless back home?” Matthew questioned

Alice took another sip “Classical mostly. Mozart is my favourite. Something in his regularity soothes me.” She smiled “Artemis on the other hand is more of a Wagner fan.”

Matthew chuckled “Of course”

“I’m not opposed to listening to current music though.” She added as an afterthought.

“Well, good. Let’s see what kind of music we can find on the radio shall we?” Matthew leant heavily on his stick and pushed himself up out of his chair. He wandered over to the wireless and fiddled with a few dials. A strong clear voice emerged from the crackling static.

 _I'm wild again_ , _Beguiled again_  
_A simpering, whimpering child again_  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered, am I_

“Well, my leg might be rubbish but I can definitely cope with dancing with a beautiful woman” Matthew walked back to her and held out his hand. “What do you say Alice?”

She looked at his outstretched hand. “That’s the second time you’ve called me beautiful tonight.”

“Well, I speak the truth”

She looked up into his earnest face and put her hand in his. Smiling slightly she rose from the couch and folded in to his arms. They moved together slowly as outside the rain drummed against the windows.

 _Couldn't sleep and wouldn't sleep_  
_Then love came and told me_ _I shouldn't sleep_  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered, am I_

“Who is this singing?” Alice queried

“You’ve not heard Doris Day before?” Matthew questioned quietly as he pulled his face back to look at her.

“No, should I have?”

“Haven’t you seen Calamity Jane?

“No, Who’s that?

Matthew smiled “It’s a film. At the pictures. Doris Day plays Calamity Jane.”

“Oh the pictures” Alice paused “No, I’ve never been”

“What never?”

Matthew felt her tense up in his arms getting defensive, and she pulled away slightly

“No never”

“Well, then. We will have to change that then won’t we?’ Matthew soothed as he pulled her back in to his embrace.

 _I'll sing to him, bring spring to him_  
_And long, for the day when I'll cling to him._  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered, am I._

As the song finished there was an almighty flash of lightning followed by an enormous crack of thunder, and the power went out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has a, ummm, close encounter with Danny. Alice has a sad, Crazy Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken a while. And it is so short. I really wanted to make sure I was entirely happy with the scene between Matthew and Alice. Content warning. Alludes to childhood trauma.  
> Also I wanted to get a few more chapters written before I posted this one, Was going to write over the weekend and then I got sick and one of my beloved pets passed away and I binge watched the entire first season of Sea Patrol instead.  
> Feedback is always welcome. I'm trying really hard to work on my writing being more descriptive. My background is in scriptwriting for plays where its just lines and stage directions, so i'm sorry if this sometimes reads like that.  
> Thank you to the people who read and comment. I love hearing what you have to say.

“Charlie?” Rose questioned as she felt around in front of her where she thought he was.

“I’m over here” his voice came out of the darkness

Rose’s hand collided with something and she grabbed it at it desperately “Is that you?” she queried

Danny’s voice came from somewhere in front of her “Ah, No, Rose, that’s me. And uh, that’s not my hand… not that I’m complaining mind you” he cheekily replied. Rose could hear the grin in his voice. Her face got hot as she hurriedly pulled her hands back. “Sorry” she cried as Mattie broke in to hysterical laughter.

There was a crash and Mattie yelped

“Sorry, sorry sorry!” Charlie cried “I was trying to get to the stove, There’s matches there, But I think I knocked a saucepan off the bench on my way. Did I get you Mattie?”

“Right on my toe!”

“I’m so sorry!” Charlie apologized again as he felt his way along the bench. His fingers found a box of matches and he fumbled with them to try and provide some light.

 

* * *

 

In the dark lounge room Alice, hearing the crash of the saucepan, instinctively drew closer to Matthew. He clasped her protectively.

“You alright?’ he whispered as he realised she was shaking

Alice couldn’t breathe. Suddenly she was back in her childhood bedroom hiding in the back of her wardrobe from her father.

“Alice?”

She couldn’t speak, frozen in fear.

“I’ve got you” Matthew spoke gently, still holding the tense shaking Alice in his arms “I’m here”

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. “No, please don’t, Please” she whimpered quietly, her mind completely elsewhere.

“Alice, whatever you’re thinking, whatever you’re feeling right now, I’m here” he repeated softly

Suddenly she became aware of his touch and his close proximity to her. Too close. “Don’t hurt me” she cried as she shoved him away bringing her arms up as if to shield herself from a blow that wouldn’t come. She stifled a sob as she hastily took a step backwards, catching her heel on the carpet and she fell to the floor.

Matthew heard a thud “Alice?” he cried “Alice?" The only answer was a gigantic crack of thunder. "Are you alright? Alice? Where are you” he looked about wildly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light from glowing embers of a dying fire. He listened carefully and through the thunderous storm he heard muffled sobs from the ground. He shuffled forward listening intently. With difficulty he got down on the floor and made his way towards the sound. His hands found her foot and remembering what she had said about physical touch back in her house he hesitated. “Alice?” there was no reply, just quiet whimpers. “Alice?” he tried again “What can I do?” he felt small fingers tentatively reach over his hand, and he turned his hand over and intertwined her fingers in his. “I’m here Alice”

“That’s all I need for now” a small wobbly voice came out of the blackness.

They sat silently in the dark like this as Alice wept.

 

* * *

 

Out in the garden Lucien ran through the pouring rain “Jean!”

“Lucien!”

He could just make out her outline in the moonlight as she made her way towards him.

“The powers gone out!” she gasped as she fell in to him.

“I know!”

“Is it just us? Or do you think the whole of Ballarat is down?”  rain teemed down around them

“Jean will you just come in please?” he pulled at her free hand, the other stubbornly clasping a washing basket to her hip

“Lucien, you have to check the fuse box” Jean yelled over the roar of the storm.

“Jean! There’s no point, I can see no one has any power from here. Come on! Let’s go inside!”

“Why?” she teased “It’s not like we can get any wetter” she yelled through the rain grinning madly.

Lucien looked at the wild woman he loved who was currently soaked to the skin and laughing maniacally as the rain dripped off the tip of her nose. He pulled her towards him and ignoring the rain teaming down around them kissed her passionately. “You’re mad, did you know that?” he murmured against her lips

She grinned at him again “Well you must be too, since you asked me to marry you!” She turned and giggling ran through the rain back towards the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is snappy  
> Mattie almost explains things to Rose  
> Jean has to explain why she and Lucien are all wet  
> Alice tries to explain what happened to Matthew and he is lovely (as usual)  
> More Alice feels. Content warning, slight references to emotional abuse and PTSD  
> They move the party to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a bit bogged down with this one, It's not turning out anything like the story I started to write and the words are not flowing as easily as they did. Hoping inspiration will strike again soon. In the meantime have you read my new Matthew/Alice fic? [Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319905)

“Does anyone know where Jean keeps a torch?” Mattie asked as a match flared. Charlies face was lit by a dim orange glow.

“There’s one in Charlies room, But I don’t fancy going up those stairs in the dark” Rose piped up

“Awww, I’ll hold your hand” Danny’s voice teased.

“I’m not scared of the dark idiot, I just don’t want to fall” Rose was in no mood to be teased. Especially by someone who she had just completely groped by accident. She was embarrassed and that always made her cross.

“I think Jean’s got some candles somewhere, but I don’t know where she keeps them.” Charlie’s face was eerily lit by the flickering match he held.

The match died and they were once again in darkness.

There were footsteps and muffled voices came towards them

“Charlie?” Luciens voice came out of the darkness.

Charlie lit a second match

“Lucien! Jean! Thank goodness you’re here!” Mattie cried

Jean and Lucien stood before them, dripping water everywhere

“Where is there a torch in this house? And why are you both soaking wet?” Rose fired questions at them as another clap of thunder rattled the windows.

“There’s one in the surgery, I’ll go get it.” Lucien offered “as for the second question I’ll leave the crazy woman I’m about to marry to answer that one” he chuckled and they heard his voice fade away.

“Jean?” Mattie questioned

“There was washing on the line.” Jean offered, but inside with the wild storm going on outside, the words sounded slightly idiotic, even to her own ears.

“You’re not serious?” Mattie scoffed in disbelief. “I always knew you were just as crazy as Lucien!”

The second match died and suddenly the house was lit by a bright flash of lightning followed immediately by an enormous rumble of thunder.

Rose clutched Mattie’s arm automatically and she felt Mattie’s hand touch hers reassuringly.

A soft light came bobbing down the hallway. It was Lucien with the torch. “Right then. What do we do now?”

“I’ve got some candles somewhere” Jean volunteered. “Maybe under the sink in the upstairs bathroom?”

Rose’s voice piped up “Can I have the torch please Lucien? Charlie has another torch in his room, I’ll go get it”

“I’ll come with you and get the candles” Mattie added as Lucien shone the torch in her face. She shielded her eyes. “Give me that” she snatched the torch from him as he laughed cheekily.

The light dimmed as the girls left the kitchen and a thought occurred to Lucien. “Matthew? Alice? Are you two alright?” he called over the roar of the outside wind.

Matthews voice answered him “We’re alright for now Lucien, we have a little light from the fire.”

“We’re just organizing some torches and candles, we’ll join you in a few minutes”

“There’s no hurry Lucien. We’re not going anywhere”

Lucien felt hand on his arm “Jean?”

“Just a thought, but it might be better if we all went into your mothers old studio, There’s a much bigger fireplace and more couches. And we can close the door and keep the heat in, If you’re alright with that”

“Of course Jean, what a brilliant idea. As soon as Mattie and Rose come back, I’ll go and light a fire in there.” He smiled to himself in the dark “Beautiful and clever. How lucky am I?”

Danny groaned sarcastically “Guys! Get a room!” he laughed

Jean felt her face flush as she thought to herself _‘I wish’_

* * *

Upstairs Rose picked up Charlies torch and turned to Mattie “Look I wasn’t scared or anything, downstairs. I was just surprised, that’s all. I’m not scared of a little bit of thunder” Just then another flash of lightning lit up the room followed by a loud rumble.

“Well I think it’s a bit more than a little bit of thunder” Mattie answered her “And it's alright if you are. If there’s one thing I’ve learnt lately it’s to not judge people. About anything” Her voice trailed away thoughtfully. This would be an opportune time to explain everything to Rose, and this was the perfect opening. But she held her tongue. She had only met the girl today, and her erratic behavior from this morning was replaying in her mind. No. She would have to get to know the girl a little better first. “Now where did Jean say those candles were?”

* * *

 "Matthew?” Alice ventured

“I’m here” he squeezed her hand comfortingly

“I’m sorry....”

Matthew interrupted gently “Alice, please don’t apologise”

“But I feel as if I owe you an explanation” Alice persisted

“Alice..”

“No honestly Matthew, One minute we were having a lovely dance and the next minute I’m in tears on the floor.” Her voice wobbled as she went on “I’m sorry. I’m just an emotional female. I’m a waste of space really.” She parroted the words that her own father had used so many times against her as an excuse for his own drunken behavior

By the dim light of the fire Matthew saw a tear roll down her cheek and resisted the urge to stop it with his finger.

“Alice. I don’t know who told you all this rubbish. You are not a waste of space. And I think you and I both know this has nothing to do with gender.” He paused and thought very carefully about his next words “Alice, I’ve been around enough abuse victims to know exactly what just happened. And you don’t need to explain anything to me until you’re ready.

There was a quiet pause as they both listened to the storm outside. Then a quiet voice broke through the noise “Thank you Matthew”

In response he squeezed her hand again

Footsteps echoed down the corridor as they saw a light coming towards them.

Alice pulled at Matthews hand urgently “Matthew? Please don’t bother Lucien and Jean with what just happened”

“Of course not. Though maybe one day you should think about talking to Lucien about it. He saw a lot during the war, He might understand what you’re going through.”

Just then Lucien entered with a candle and Alice hurriedly but gently took her hand out of Matthews and quickly rubbed her face. Even in this dim light Lucien wouldn’t fail to notice her tear streaked face.

“What on earth are you both doing sitting on the floor?”

“If you must know I got my heel caught in the carpet and fell, Matthew was kind enough to join me down here. You’re drenched!” Alice’s voice was defensive, and Lucien noted the swift change of subject. He looked at her face and saw her watery eyes in the dim candlelight. He looked at Matthew who gave an almost invisible shake of his head, warning him not to ask too many questions. “Well we’re moving this party into my mother’s old studio. Jeans idea. I’ve lit a fire in there and if we close the doors, we can contain the heat in there.

“I should be getting home” Alice protested as she struggled to get to her feet.

“Nonsense, there is no way I’m letting you drive home in this weather!” Lucien argued as he put the candle down on the sideboard and extended a hand to help her up. “Jean would have a fit if she thought you were even considering it.” He wandered out of the room

Alice looked at Matthew who was still sitting on the ground “Well I guess I’m stuck here until the storm blows over then.” She reached out a hand to him and gave him a small smile “Need a hand getting up superintendent?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very different memories of thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting off publishing this chapter because it's quite full on.  
> Content warnings. Mentions of abuse and miscarriage.  
> BUT  
> There is also some lovely Malice fluff and things start to steam up between Lucien and Jean.

Outside the storm raged on. But inside the studio it was warm and cheerful. Charlie had pulled out a deck of cards and he, Danny, Mattie and Rose were playing poker. Seated on the ground in front of a roaring fire they didn’t give a second thought to the outside world.

Jean and Lucien had gone to put some dry clothes on, and Alice and Matthew sat on the couch watching the poker game.

An almighty boom of thunder rattled the windows.

Alice let out an involuntary shiver which Matthew didn’t fail to notice

“Are you cold Alice?” he enquired

“Only a little, I’m alright” she answered, not wanting to make fuss. She couldn't tell Matthew that the cold was only half of the reason for her shiver. Loud sudden noises were something she didn't deal with well. Reminding her too much of her childhood home, and slamming doors and breaking bottles. And then that one stormy night when her father was particularly drunk, and he had grabbed her sisters head and slammed it down into the kitchen table. That was the last time she'd seen her, as she ran out the front door into the streaming rain, the blood pouring out of a gash on her temple. She had no idea if she was even still alive. Her face paled and she shuddered.

Matthew saw this and immediately shook his arms out of his jacket and offered it to her “here, put this on. I’ll go and get a blanket”

Alice protested “Oh Matthew, don’t go to any trouble on my account”

He looked at her “It’s no trouble at all. You’re cold. The proper thing to do is to offer you my jacket and get a blanket. Both easily achieved.”

She took his jacket gratefully and slipped her arms into his sleeves. It was warm and comfortable.

“I’ll be back in a minute” he picked up the torch and slipped out of the room.

Alice sat watching the game of poker reflecting on the evening. Matthew had been an absolute gentleman about everything, and she wasn’t used to being treated with this much respect. Apart from Lucien all the men at the hospital avoided her after the Orton incident. She knew there were still whispers among the older male doctors. She knew what they said about her. _Liar, troublemaker, frigid bitch_ , _stuck up cow,_ she’d heard it all. Coupled with her own fathers treatment of her, she didn’t have a lot of faith in the male species as a whole. But Matthew, was proving to be an exception. No one had ever given her a second glance, let alone their own jacket. She sniffed the jacket deeply. It smelt of peppermint and sandalwood. A scent she would now forever associate with the superintendent. Was he serious about this? Her mind immediately told her he couldn’t possibly mean anything by all this, he was just being nice because he was Lucien’s friend.  But in the midst of the dramas of the evening she had felt butterflies in her stomach when they were dancing. He had called her beautiful. Twice. Not even her own mother had called her beautiful. She had always been a disappointment, with both her parents wanting a boy to carry on the family name and she had gotten used to being treated like a leper. But Matthew was here and treating her like a princess. Slow dancing, and giving her his jacket, and leaving the light and warmth of the studio to get her a blanket, Things she had only read about in those silly romance novels her mother had loved. She never thought they happened in real life and certainly not to her. Even after seeing her meltdown he didn’t seem to want to turn and run away. She remembered the sight of his bare legs against her bed sheets this afternoon and wondered what they would look like wrapped around her own.

Her cheeks flushed as Matthew appeared back holding a blanket over one arm, and a glass of wine in one hand and a whiskey in his other, The torch in his mouth. He put the whiskey down and the torch next to it. “Wasn’t sure if you’d finished with this” he mumbled as he offered her the wine glass.

She stared at him and then looked at the glass.

“Did I do something wrong?” Matthew queried

“No, I’d just…. Forgotten about it, that’s all” she reached out her hand to take it from him.

“I went in to collect mine and saw yours sitting there too, and what kind of person would I be if I brought my drink and not yours?” Matthew continued as he passed her the glass.

“You’d be pretty much everyone else I’d ever met” Alice muttered under her breath as she sipped her wine, unable to meet his eyes.

“Sorry? I missed that, what did you say?”

Alice looked at him and gave him a half smile “Thank you, I was saying thank you.”

* * *

Upstairs Jean shook her head and smiled to herself. Perhaps she had been a little silly about the washing. She’d done her best to dry her hair off and change her clothes in the dim candlelight, but she’d been soaked to the skin and was still freezing cold. She pulled her cardigan around her shoulders. Jean had a love/hate relationship with storms. For most of her life she had loved them. The magic and electricity they created. She had always felt energized and connected to nature after one. Living on a farm, rain had always meant good crops, dams filling up and rainwater tanks overflowing.

But then came that one night, when the storm hadn’t brought her energy. It had brought her tears and pain. Left her curled in a ball on the bed while Christopher stood at the door not knowing what to say.

“She’s gone Jean” Thomas Blake’s voice had been soft as he lay his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry”

That night the storm had echoed the thoughts in Jeans head as she sobbed. As she shouted at Christopher that it was her fault, Her punishment for sinning against God. The windows had rattled as Christopher had held her close to his chest and whispered words of comfort that she hadn’t heard.

Over time the memories had numbed but never left, and she had grown to appreciate the affect the rain had on her garden, the new growth it brought to the usually parched ground. She loved watching the way lightening zig-zagged across the sky and lit up the heavens. As it did just now. She stood at her window looking out across the backyard, feeling slightly uneasy. The thunderclap that followed rattled the windows and she smiled again. Slipping her feet into her fluffy slippers she picked up her candle and padded down the stairs.

Lucien was on his way to the studio when saw the light coming down the stairs. At last Jean appeared and a wide smile appeared on his boyish face. She came to him and snaked an arm around his waist.

“All better?” he asked as he kissed her forehead

“I’m still freezing” she admitted sheepishly

“Well I know something that would warm us up in no time” Lucien proposed suggestively

“Lucien!” Jean pretended she was shocked but if she was honest with herself, she wanted him just as much. All of him. Urged on by a bright flash of lightning, she placed  her candle on the bench, pressed her body against his and purred in his ear “And what would you do if I agreed to let you take me to bed right now?”

Lucien felt his body respond to hers and his fingers played up and down her spine like a piano. “Well firstly I’d think you a completely lousy host for leaving all our guests to fend for themselves,” he murmured against the soft skin at her temple. “But I would forgive you because of how ecstatically happy you would make me.” His fingers found their way to her backside as she pushed her lips in to his, nipping his lower lip with her teeth, one hand finding her favourite curls at the back of his neck the other snaking down his chest, her nail scraping against his skin through his shirt.

Overhead the thunder crashed.

His hips reacted automatically, and he ground against her as his lips brushed the skin at her neck. He bit gently then swept his tongue over the tender spot.

Jean responded by moaning gently in his ear.

The heat of her breath on his skin was intoxicating as he broke out into goose pimples which had nothing to do with the current weather, and the noise of her guttural moan sent Lucien wild.

“Jean” Lucien warned, his lips still on her neck, “unless you plan on making good on that idea of yours, an idea which I’m not opposed to by the way, we should stop now.”

Jean gasped as his mouth left her skin.

Lucien stared at her wild bright eyes as she caught her breath.

“We should have storms more often” he observed cheekily.

Jeans cheeks turned pink and she hid a small smile as they slowly made their way to the studio.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Jean struggles.   
> Super Lucien wants to fix everything  
> Lovely Lucien and Jean moments  
> Some cute moments between Matthew and Alice  
> Awkwardness between Charlie and Rose  
> Mattie makes a cuppa tea and Lucien comes out with my Dads life motto 'When in doubt, make a cuppa'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow going at the moment  
> Writers block is killing me  
> Send encouragement

“Lucien! Danny’s cheating at poker!” Mattie’s voice greeted them as Lucien and Jean entered the studio. The rush of heat immediately warmed Jean who shivered involuntarily.

“Poker, eh?” Lucien observed with a smile. Room for one more? I’ll keep an eye on him Mattie, don’t you worry” He squeezed Jeans hand as she watched him walk away. She turned back to see Matthew and Alice sat on the couch sharing a blanket over their laps. Alice’s shoes lay discarded on the floor, her feet tucked up under herself and the blanket.

“This looks cosy” she observed. “Alice are you wearing Matthews jacket?”

“She was cold!” Matthew protested.

Alice looked slightly unnerved “Matthew was kind enough to lend me his jacket and get a blanket.”

Jean sat down and looked around her. “If this storm doesn’t die down, I might have to work out places for some of you to sleep tonight. There’s no way any of you are leaving this house while the weather is like this.

“Oh Jean, that really isn’t necessary” Alice began

“Enough Alice. I don’t want Matthew and Lucien to be attending the scene of an accident with any of you trapped in a car” she shuddered at the image that had presented itself to her. Then another thought “Danny, where are you supposed to be staying?”

“Truth be told Auntie Jean I hadn’t thought that far in advance, I guess I thought I’d just check in to the hotel for a few weeks.” He ducked his head with a sheepish smile.

Jean shook her head fondly. Typical Danny. “Right, so it’s really just you and Alice I would need to find a spot for. Rose would be in with Charlie, Mattie’s in the guest room and then it’s all sorted.”

“I’ll be fine anywhere” he grinned at her and then focused back on the game

Rose had been listening to this, and at Jeans assumption of her sleeping in Charlies room she raised her eyes to his. He met them and gave an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders. She looked away and watched as Mattie, frustrated, threw her cards down. “That’s it, I’m done. I’m not playing anymore.” She stood up “I’m going to go make a cup of tea, anyone else want one?”

“I’ll come” Rose offered and stood to join her.

“Ooh good idea Mattie. I like the way the girl thinks, When in doubt make a cuppa.” Lucien smiled at her. “Could you make a pot please? I think we could all do with a nice hot cup of tea. That is my professional doctors opinion."

Jean rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, a pot of tea would be lovely Mattie. Thank you”

“Here, take the torch” Matthew tossed the torch at Rose who fumbled the catch, only just saving it from hitting the ground”

“Uncle Matthew! You know I can’t catch!”

Matthew chuckled softly as the girls left the room.

Jean watched Mattie as they walked away. This young woman who Jean had taken in and helped through relationship dramas and family issues, who had sat at the dinner table and eaten with them, who had helped Lucien with his work, talked politics and social justice, and had become such a loved member of their family, had, in a way, been the daughter that Jean had lost so many years ago. Jean chewed on her bottom lip as she found herself thinking the same thing she always did when her thoughts turned to the daughter she had never known. What would she have been like? Would she have been the type to stay at home and look after a house or would she have gone off traveling the world in search of a career? Would she be married? Would she have approved of Lucien? Jeans breath hitched as she sighed, her heart heavy once again.

Lucien stood up and noticed Alice still wearing Matthews jacket. “Are you cold Alice?”

“I was. I’m not now” She crossed her arms and jutted out her chin stubbornly, defying him to say anything.

Lucien threw a curious look at Matthew, gave a small shrug and sat next to Jean on the sofa. He rested his arm over the back of the sofa, and she leaned into his side. “How about you?” he asked Jean “Are you warmer now?”

She snuggled into his shoulder as he gently kissed the top of her head “I’m much better, now you’re here with me” she said softly so only he could hear her.

Lucien shifted his body to try and look at her face, hearing the heavy meaning in her voice. “Jeannie?” he murmured quietly. “Is everything alright?”

Jean closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent. He smelled of whisky and hair cream and it immediately soothed her. With Lucien’s arm around her and the warmth from the fire, she felt her heart fill with love once more. She nuzzled into him breathing deeply, unsure of how to answer.

“Jean, You are my whole world, If something is upsetting you I want to know” Lucien whispered softly as rested his head on hers and rubbed her shoulder. “Preferably I want to know how I can fix it”

“You can’t fix it Lucien” Jeans small voice sounded resigned as tears threatened to breach her still closed eyes. “You can’t fix it, but you can help. And you do help. Every day, just by being here and being you, and loving me. You help, more than you know.” Jean’s hand came to rest on his chest, and she began tracing the shapes of his cardigan.

“Jean?” Lucien didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

“Lucien? Make me laugh? Please?” Jean finally opened her eyes and looked up at his face.

“What?”

“Make me laugh. Tell a funny story or sing one of your silly songs. Please? I want to make some good memories tonight. Things haven’t quite gone according to plan”

“Is that what is upsetting you Jean?”

Jean couldn’t answer, she just kept tracing the lines on his cardigan.

Lucien placed his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her off him to look into her face “No, The night hasn’t exactly gone to plan, but look at us, With all our friends here. Everyone is warm, safe and comfortable. Take a look around yourself my beautiful Jean and just bask in this moment.” He wiped away the lone tear that spilled down her cheek.

Jean nuzzled her cheek into his touch “Oh, Lucien, That’s not what’s upset me. But thank you, for reminding me that I am so loved.” She raised her hand to capture his and held it in her own “One day I will tell you. But not today. Not here.” She sat back and gazed at him lovingly. “Now, I believe I asked for you to make me laugh, Doctor Blake”

Lucien’s eyes crinkled as he smiled “That you did Mrs Beazley” he murmured softly. “That you did” He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the warm skin, then raised his voice “Matthew, Did I ever tell you about the time I got caught shoplifting?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Danny backstory and what Mattie did in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gots mah writing mojo back you guys! lots of fresh ideas in the pipeline, BUT I have a concert next weekend so bare with as I get over that. Then I can write again.  
> Thanks for your messages of support. They mean a lot.

Meanwhile on the floor in front of the fire the poker game lay long forgotten

“Mate, didn’t you and Rose break up today?” Danny asked

“Yeah, I know, We haven’t told them yet”

“Mate, you gotta say something, that’s messed up. You can’t be sharing a bed”

Charlie looked at him “We just didn’t want to spoil the evening.” Charlie huffed as he raised his eyebrows. “And now it is going to be completely awkward”

Danny exhaled “What are you going to do?”

Charlie rubbed his hand through his hair “I dunno, we’ll work something out, I guess I’m just hoping this weather calms down.” He looked at Danny “you ever have any trouble like this?”

“Nah not really, I’ve typically not been in relationships long enough.” He gave an uncomfortable laugh. “I’m much more of a ‘done and run’ guy. The girls I’ve been with have just never felt right, and the guys, well most of them don’t want you sticking around for too long in case someone starts asking questions they’re not ready to answer.”

“So you’re not seeing anyone back in Melbourne then?” Charlie asked nonchalantly.

“Nah. There was a guy, Stephen, I thought he was gonna be ‘the one’ you know what I mean?” Danny rubbed his neck. “But that exploded in my face and I almost lost my job.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Well he had a choice, He could have stepped up and accepted who he is, but instead he said I’d been stalking him and had made ‘unwanted inappropriate advances’ towards him.”

“What happened?” Charlie gaped

“I managed to convince my boss it was a load of rubbish. But I think that was one of the reasons they were so happy for me to come back to Ballarat for this wedding. Glad to be rid of me for a bit while it all blows over. And truth be told. I’m not sure that I really want to go back.”

“You don’t like Melbourne?” Charlie was gobsmacked. He always dreamed of moving to Melbourne. Of getting a promotion and getting away from this small town where everyone knew everyone’s business.

“Oh I love the city, but the people get to me. So many people putting on airs and graces, pretending to be better than they are, pretending to be someone they’re not". Danny sighed. “All that fakeness. As if living in Melbourne somehow makes you better than the rest of Australia.” Danny paused. “Give me a small town any day. Everyone knows everyone and gets along with them regardless. Because you have no other choice. The difference is, here people actually care about you. In Melbourne they just pretend to." He looked around. "Take the boss for example” he nodded over to where Matthew sat with Alice, laughing at something Lucien had said. “In Melbourne my boss would never be that relaxed around his officers. Over there it’s all business and efficiency.” He looked at Charlie’s face. “I guess what I’m trying to say is it makes a difference to have a boss who cares. Lawson cares about his team, he cares about this town and the people in it”

Charlie thought for a moment “What about your team? Wouldn’t you miss them?”

Danny laughed hollowly “As soon as you work in a big team you realise how good a small one is.”

“How so?”

“In a small team you know you’ve got each other’s backs. Because you have to. There’s no room for being precious or picky. In a small team you have to be able to rely on each other. Many times in Melbourne I went on patrol with officers I knew were sizing me up as what kind of competition I was for the next promotion, Cliques develop, backstabbing and rumours are rife, Especially for someone.... like me. I'm an easy target” he patted Charlie’s shoulder “Consider yourself lucky mate. I mean if Bill Hobart had a problem with you, at least he’d let you know about it” He chuckled.

Charlie laughed along with him and Danny noticed how his eyes crinkled when he smiled and his heart dropped. No, He wasn’t going to rebound with Charlie of all people………Was he?

* * *

 

In the kitchen the storm seemed louder and more dangerous than in the enclosed warm studio.

“So what’s London like?” Rose inquired eagerly as they waited for the kettle to boil on the stove.

“Well its big.” Mattie joked

“No, really. I want to know everything. Where do you live? what is your job? What do you do for fun? What’s the night life like there?” Rose pestered.

“Woah, hold up” Mattie laughed “Why are you so interested?”

Rose scrunched her nose “I don’t know. It just seems so exciting. A job away from home, so far away”

Mattie chuckled “It’s not that exciting when you’re having to wash out bedpans, Trust me. A nurse is a nurse wherever they go” she reached down to get a tray out of the cupboard. “It’s the same smelly, grotty job whether you’re in a small Ballarat hospital or the biggest hospital in London.”

Rose got the milk out of the fridge and put it on the tray. “But what did you do outside of work? Did you go to the theatre and the cinema every night?”

Mattie laughed “Hardly! A lot of the time if I wasn’t working, I was sleeping or doing washing or other boring things like that. Remember I didn’t know anyone when I went, and it was….” she paused “hard to make friends at first. I was tired and homesick.” She collected some mugs from the cupboard “Once I had settled in a bit though, I then had more time and energy to spend on getting to know people. But people in London are…. pretty different. And that took some getting used to” she looked at the tray “Can you get the sugar and the tea bags please?”

Rose stretched up and got the teabags out of the overhead cupboard and then reached for the sugar bowl. Her hand collided with Mattie’s as the other girl swung her hand around to get spoons.

“Whoops!” Rose apologised as both girls broke into giggles.

Mattie grabbed Rose’s hand and rubbed it gently “Oh I’m so sorry!” she brought Rose’s hand to her face and pressed her lips gently against her hand. “If there is one thing I learnt from working in the hospital, particularly in pediatrics, is the magical healing properties of a kiss” she chuckled and turned back to the kettle which was now whistling tunefully.

Rose felt her heart start to race as she stared at Mattie through the darkness. She felt her face get warm as she wondered yet again why this girl was affecting her so peculiarly.

As Mattie poured the hot water in to the teapot a blaze of lightning lit up the room followed by a boom of thunder. “Doesn’t look like Jean will be letting anyone out of here anytime soon. Alice and Danny will have to find a place to sleep here”

Rose blanched “Couldn’t Danny just bunk in with you?”

“What? Me and Danny? Ew, No! He’s like my brother! Did you actually think that he and I….?” Mattie trailed off. “No definitely not my type” she smiled

“Oh I’m sorry, I saw you two hugging in the dining room after dinner and I thought….. well I guess I jumped to conclusions. As usual.” She looked away embarrassed “I’m so sorry.”.

“It’s alright Rose! Don’t stress!” Mattie smiled at the other girls wrinkled brow. “You’ve got such a serious little face, It’s no wonder you and Charlie are a thing. He’s got the same sweet sober face.”

Rose bit her lip

“Did you know that the first time we met, he arrested me?” Mattie put the teapot on the tray.

“What?”

“It was all a complete misunderstanding of course, he was trying to prove himself, and I accidentally hit him in the face.” Rose chuckled “I’m sure it was slightly embarrassing for him, being hit in the face by a girl on his first day” She gave the tray a quick glance “The tea is ready.” She looked at Rose. “If you could hold the torch and get the doors, I’ll carry the tray”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations begin for the pajama party!  
> Lucien, Jean and Matthew gang up on Alice  
> Music and Lucien are Jeans remedy  
> Alice has a revelation about Matthew as he reveals more of himself to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait for you all to read the next few chapters in this. Coming up are some of my favourite bits of writing I've written so far. Stay tuned :)

Jean drained her mug and placed in down on the table “Well looks like that rain isn’t going to stop. So Alice, why don’t we set up a bed for you in here and Danny you can sleep in the lounge room”

Alice looked around “Oh Jean, This is silly, I’ll be fine. My place isn’t that far away.”

“And it will be dark and cold. No you’re staying here” Matthew interrupted

Alice looked at him in surprise “Oh now I have two of you to fight?”

“Three” Lucien added smiling at her “Three against one, You’re overruled Alice”

Alice huffed in objection “This is completely ridiculous”

Jean rose from her seat and looked at Lucien “Come on, Come and help me bring some spare bedding down”

Mattie called after them “Make sure you come back I don’t want to have to send a search party because you’ve decided to make out in some dark corner somewhere” She laughed as Lucien followed Jean out of the door smirking back at them.

 

* * *

“You know Mattie’s got a point” Lucien remarked as Jean led the way to the linen press. He held the torch in his hand but instead of lighting the way, he kept the beam of light firmly trained on Jean’s backside, her hips swaying sensually as she walked.

“What?” Jean called over her shoulder

“This house is full of dark corners” Lucien observed with an all too innocent air. “And you’ve already accosted me once tonight, Who knows what might happen?” He grinned in the dark.

Jean inhaled deeply as she felt her heart start to race “Don’t push it Lucien” she warned him in a low voice as lightning lit her face

“Ooh you are feisty tonight. I like it”

Jean whirled around and pinned him to the wall as her eyes flashed with desire. She crashed her lips against his with such force that Lucien’s head was knocked against the wall and he dropped the torch with a clatter. The thunder roared.

“Jean?” he gently pushed her back by her shoulders and looked into her face, lit by the beam of light from the torch on the floor. It cast strange, crooked shadows across her face. “What has gotten into you tonight? You’re all over the place. One minute you’re moaning in my ear, then on the verge of tears with a secret you won’t tell me, and now this. What is going on?”

Jean looked away and wiped her lips with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Lucien” She bit her lower lip. “I know, I’m a mess tonight.” She paused. “Thunderstorms and I.... have always had a somewhat..... tumultuous relationship.” There was a pause and Lucien heard her take some deep breaths. “I will tell you about it. One day. I promise.”

Lucien could sense there was no point in pushing the issue. He hummed a tune that was barely heard over the noise outside but Jean recognized it as ‘Embraceable You’ A song which had become 'their' song.

As Lucien hugged her to him his humming began to soothe Jean's frayed nerves. She and Lucien had danced to the song early on in their tumultuous relationship. It was the first moment the Jean had known she would move heaven and earth to be with this man. She recalled how he had sat down at the piano the evening Mei Lin left and had played the song as she sang, while sipping her sherry, then he had produced a ring and asked her to be his wife. She smiled remembering the euphoria they had felt as they had melted in to each others arms.

“My mother loved thunderstorms, but especially summer storms” Lucien mused aloud. “She used to say, Storms are nature’s way of telling us that even the sky screams too“ he rubbed her shoulders. “Righto, I’ll file that away, under ‘things I love about Jean’.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes once more and murmured his name. “Now, let’s get on to that bedding, before Mattie sends out that search party.”

 

* * *

Back in the studio Alice turned to Matthew “Tell me more about Doris Day”

Matthew cleared his throat “Well she’s an American singer and actor,” he began

“You said something about a film?” Alice interrupted impatiently

 Matthew smiled “Yes, Calamity Jane. But she’s been in others”

“I liked her voice, it was very… unique. What’s the film about?”

As Matthew told her the story, she watched his face come alive. His usually gruff and sour exterior replaced by enthusiasm and confidence. She grinned to herself and her thoughts wandered once more, to Matthew Lawson, in her bed. For a completely different reason than he was today.

Matthew looked at her blank face “I’ve lost you haven’t I?” He chuckled nervously

Alice snapped back to reality as she felt heat creep up her cheeks “What? No, of course not, I was just thinking about something, that’s all” she smiled “I don’t think I’ve ever head you talk this much in one go”

Matthew was flustered and slightly embarrassed “I, uh, I just like going to the pictures. That’s all” he exhaled as she raised a perfect eyebrow at him. “Alright you caught me. I love films. Can’t get enough of them. Films and game shows”

“Game shows?” Alice questioned

“Of course! You don’t have a television! You wouldn’t know about them, Oh Alice I think you’d love them!” Matthews face lit up once more and he was off and running telling her all about his favourite shows.

Alice hid a smile behind her hand. Matthew Lawson had revealed a completely different side of himself to her tonight. Before this evening she had him pegged for another stuffed shirt. A dour grumpy man turned bitter by his job and his injury. But tonight he had allowed her to see through the facade. She glanced to his lips and imagined his rough dry lips nibbling at the soft skin at her collarbone. She shivered as she grinned to herself.

“You’re not still cold, surely?” Matthew had noticed her shiver.

“No, Not cold, no” she smiled at him “I’m warm as toast.” in her head she added _‘here with you’._

Matthew leaned into her “Alice…” he began, but they were interrupted

“Right then. Bed sheets are here and blankets, I propose we set up a bed on that couch you’re currently sitting on, Alice, How does that sound?” Lucien was back with the blankets.

“It sounds completely ridiculous, that’s what it sounds like.” Alice retorted shortly as she cursed Lucien’s timing “So over the top.” She stood up “And it sounds like the storm has calmed down a bit now anyway” she argued. But even as she made her point the windows rattled as the thunder boomed. She flinched involuntarily and suddenly Matthew was at her side once more.

Lucien smiled as he raised his eyebrows at her. “you were saying?”

Alice huffed stubbornly. “What have you done with Jean?”

“She’s gone up to fetch you some nightclothes. She thought you would be more comfortable”

“I’d be more comfortable at home” Alice grumbled under her breath.

“Oh stop your grumping Alice, I’ll start calling you Matthew!” Lucien chuckled

Matthew raised his eyebrows at Lucien and smirked “Oy you, shut your face” he retorted good naturedly

“See? Grouchy as anything, I tell you!” Lucien continued, ignoring Matthew and talking to Alice.

“Oh Lucien, stop teasing Matthew!” Jean was back, hugging a parcel of clothes to her chest. She looked at Alice and then toward the empty couch and the blankets Lucien still held. “Well come on, get moving, No one will be sleeping anywhere tonight if we don’t get this bed set up!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Malice  
> Some Alice backstory and feels.  
> Matthew gives Alice a back rub Oooohh!

“Rose!” Charlie whispered as he quickly pulled her aside “Are you alright with these sleeping arrangements?”

Rose looked at Charlie. “I don’t know. I don’t really think we have a choice, there's not really an alternative is there. I don't really want to go in to detail and tell everyone. Jean’s already had her evening turned upside down multiple times tonight.”

“I know what you mean” Charlie glanced over at Jean and Lucien who were making up the bed on the couch.

“But I guess we’re both adults, I’m sure we can share a bed for one night.” Rose looked at him through her thick fringe.

Charlie cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess you’re right” He looked away, not entirely convinced. All of the warning bells were going off in his head. It had only been, what five hours? How could they possibly manage to share a bed? Man this was going to be an uncomfortable night.

“Mate….. Oy Charlie!” Danny called to him.

Charlie snapped out of his pity party and looked at him blankly.

“Can I use your room to change?” Danny pointed upstairs

“What? Oh, sure, go ahead.” Charlie answered waving a hand absently.

Rose narrowed her eyes at Charlies vague reply, perhaps this break up was going to be a lot messier than she thought.

* * *

Alice stood by the fireplace holding the nightdress Jean had thrust at her and frowned. Maybe the rain had stopped by now. She stepped out of the studio to listen….. and heard the heavy rain that continued to drum on the roof and the wind that rattled the windows. She sighed. It had been a very long time since she had slept anywhere but her house. Even as a child she had rarely been invited to sleepovers, due to having no close friends. She winced remembering the one time she thought she had been invited to Olivia Churchills birthday party. The coolest girl in school. She was 12 and it had taken all of her pleading to her parents to let her go. She had painted the girl a picture as her father had refused to let her have any money to buy her a present and had walked to the house, not even bothering to ask her parents for a lift. But when she arrived, the girls had laughed in her face, and Olivia had torn up her artwork sneering at her nastily. _‘As if we’d invite you anywhere! You freak!’_ The girl had spat at her and slammed the door in her face.

She hadn’t gone home that night. It was summer, and so she’d slept on the playground at school. She had cried until there were no tears left and then the next day she went home with a re-imagined story of a fun night with friends to tell her parents and her sister, her imagination always wildly overactive.

She’d punched Olivia in the face at school that week which had earned her a week’s suspension and a thrashing from her father, but the girl never messed with her again. Last she heard, Olivia was married with six children. Sucks to be her, she thought to herself and chuckled.

Lucien came up beside her. “What’s got you grinning?”

Alice glanced at him vaguely, “Oh, I’m just remembering the last time I wasn’t invited to a sleepover party” she smiled and looked back into space.

“Oh” Lucien was confused “right then, Um. I’ll just…. Errm…”

Alice turned to him with pleading eyes. “Lucien, do you think you would be able to talk Jean in to just letting me go home?”

Lucien looked at her with a stern look “Absolutely not Alice, no one is going anywhere tonight. You can hear that rain outside”

Alice interrupted him “Yes but..”

Lucien cut her off “Well there you go then” He began to walk away as Matthew came out of the studio

“But I’m a good driver Lucien!” Alice called after him

Lucien stopped Matthew “See if you can talk some sense into Alice will you? She still thinks she’s alright driving home in this” he pointed skywards

Matthew grunted in amusement and continued walking to where Alice stood in the hallway. She had thrown off his jacket sometime earlier and now looked small and cold in the dim light “Alice?, It’s not you we don’t trust on the roads, You do understand that don’t you?” he said softly.

“Matthew, I haven’t slept anywhere except my home since I moved to Ballarat.” Alice sounded slightly hysterical “Ok yes there have been a few times I fell asleep in the morgue, But this!” she waved a hand at the studio and took a deep breath and when she continued her voice was so quiet Matthew had to strain to hear it “Matthew, I’m deeply uncomfortable at the level of familiarity this creates.”

Matthew took her hand and lead her back into the empty lounge where they had been dancing only a few hours earlier. Someone had been in, stoked the fire and left some blankets and a pillow for Danny on the sofa. The fire light danced on the walls as they sat. Matthew wrapped his large hands around her small ones and looked into her eyes. “What’s got you so scared?”

Alice looked at him unbelieving. “I’m not scared” she said obstinately as she pulled her hands from his and crossed them across her chest. She looked away.

“Well then, tell me, what’s got you all worked up?” Matthew persisted gently

Alice remained silent, staring out of the window, as she chewed the inside of her lip.

“Alice?”

Still no answer

“Talk to me? Please?” he reached out to her face and softly touched her face and tried to turn it towards him.

She slapped his hand away from her face and turned to him “How dare you!” her eyes blazed in the flickering light “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Alice, I..”

“Save it” she hissed as she stood up and stalked towards the door

“Alice I’m sorry if I crossed a line. I was just trying to help you.”

Alice turned back to Matthew who was still seated on the couch “I thought you were my friend, not my therapist” she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Matthew looked towards the fire “Well sometimes a good friend is as good as a therapist if you talk to them about things that are bothering you.” he continued gently

Alice deflated slightly but her face was still stern. “You… you touched my face”

“I did, and I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Well actually I was thinking that after all we’ve been through together tonight, you might trust me a little more than that.”

Alice hesitated then spoke quietly “I want to Matthew I really do. It’s just. Very hard for me, and you… surprised me.” She looked away “I’m sorry, I reacted badly.”

“Come and sit back down and talk to me. Please?”

She walked back towards him and flopped on to the couch. “I just want to go home” she muttered dejectedly

Matthew was torn. On the one hand he desperately wanted to reach out and put his arm around the slumped figure, but the recent altercation still rung in his ears.

“Alice?”

“What?”

“May I… I mean…. Look this is going to sound weird, but… would you allow me to touch your back?”

“My back? Why?” she sat bolt upright and looked at him fiercely

“Well...." Matthew scratched his ear, unsure of his idea. "When I was a kid my mum always used to rub my back when I was upset. I just wondered... if it would help you relax a bit”

“Oh” she looked at him with confusion on her face. “No one has ever asked for my permission to touch me before” She thought of Doctor Ortons wandering hands and her fathers violent ones, then looked at Matthews large calloused hands gently clasped in his lap and her expression softened slightly.

He sensed her hesitation “I’ll stop straight away if you don’t like it. Think of it as simple massage” He repeated her own words, from earlier, to her.

That brought a small smile to her face “Alright Superintendent’ She turned her back towards him. “I trust you”

Matthew inhaled quietly as the image of him pressing his lips to the back of her bare neck presented in his mind. He pushed it away. “And maybe while I’m doing that you could tell me about what your issue is with familiarity” He saw her back stiffen. “Please?” He reached out a hand and gently placed it on her shoulder. “When you’re ready.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie sees a different side to Danny 😂 and starts to think about him in a new light  
> Rose accidentally eavesdrops  
> Mattie worries Rose may have a concussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing 'jokester' Danny, but I also love him being serious and giving relationship advice.  
> Writing is slow going again at the moment, Going through some stuff and could really use your patience and support.  
> Thanks for reading this devastatingly slow moving story. I love some of the Danny/Charlie moments in this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them.

Charlie’s mind was elsewhere as he climbed the stairs to his room. He kept thinking about Rose and everything that had happened tonight. He pushed through the door to his bedroom wanting nothing more than to collapse on his bed and for this whole day to be just a bad dream. He had forgotten one thing however.

“Oh Jeez, I’m sorry!” He apologised, as his eyes caught a glimpse of a bare backside in the dim candlelight.

Danny stood up, pulling his pajama bottoms up. He flashed a grin at Charlie. “No worries mate. See anything you like?” his flirty response was automatic and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them instantly. This guy had literally just broken up with his girlfriend, why did her think that was an appropriate response?

Charlie laughed uncomfortably “Yeah” then looked stunned at his own words. “I mean, No! I mean, Oh God.” He stammered. “look, I’m sorry. I forgot you were in here. My mind is trying to work out how to get out of sharing a bed with the girl who just broke up with me”

Danny turned to him holding his pajama top in his hand “Mate, I’ll swap, you can go sleep on the couch and I’ll sleep here with your ex. Take one for the team, as it were” he grinned stupidly and cursed himself inwardly. Why was he making things so awkward?

Charlie ran an appreciative eye over Danny’s bare chest and the deep v that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. Damn Danny was fit. Not like 6 pack ripped fit, but just nicely toned and….. wait, what was he doing? Charlie frowned in the dim light. Was he really admiring another man’s body? Surely this was just a side effect of Rose and him breaking up.

Danny threw his pajama shirt over his shoulders and Charlie saw a well-formed bicep disappear into a sleeve. He bit his lip.

“I’ll be out of your way in a minute mate” Danny misconstrued his staring eyes. “You know I was just kidding about sleeping with Rose, right?”

Charlie forced a laugh “Yeah I know. It’s just weird, you know?”

“Yeah.” Danny paused “Sorry mate” he clapped a hand on Charlies shoulder. “Do you wanna talk about it?

Charlie looked at the big hand covering his shoulder and swallowed “I guess I should have known” he began.

“Why do you say that?” Danny looked at him puzzled.

“Well it was a relationship of convenience really.” Charlie walked to his bed and sat on the side “She was always here, and badgering me about police business for the newspaper down at the station. And, well, truth be told I think we rushed into it. And…” he paused “I think we were both just lonely. She’d just moved here and I was feeling the loss of Mattie, Not that we’d ever had that kind of relationship, it was always strictly platonic, but I missed having someone to talk to my own age” he rubbed his hand through his hair. “So, yeah, I mean the signs were all there. I should have seen it coming”

Danny came and sat on the bed next to him “I never have.” Danny said quietly as he looked away “I mean I certainly never predicted Stephen turning on me and stabbing me in the back like he did. But after he did? Yeah, I saw the signs too” his voice was gentle but sad and he looked back at Charlie and took a deep breath “What I’m trying to say Charlie, is that hindsight can be a real bitch. All of a sudden you’re seeing things you haven’t allowed yourself to see before.” He rested his hand on Charlies shoulder. “Do you still have feelings for her?” he asked carefully

“I don’t know!” Charlie exploded. “I just don’t know. I don’t even know if I cared about her like that to begin with or if I just told myself I should” Charlie stood up and started pacing

“Hey mate, calm down! You obviously care about her. Even if it is just as friends. But you know, sometimes you need to go through something to find out it’s not right for you”

“I just wish I had never got involved with her in the first place!” Charlie spat

“Look mate, you can’t go regretting something that brought you happiness.”

“Yeah?..... well….. Now it’s not!”

“Well then, maybe it’s better that you’re no longer together. Maybe this is just like the universe telling you, you guys are better as friends."

Charlie looked at him.

“Listen, Don’t beat yourself up over it mate. It will take a bit of getting used to, and it will be super awkward for a while, especially letting the others know, but I can see that you are both great people, who are good friends, and you’ll work it out. I know you will”. His voice was calm and soothed Charlie’s hot temper.

Charlie looked away and just stared into space. His mind wandered back to Danny and his still unbuttoned pajama top. He imagined running his fingertips over his chest, through the fuzzy hair that grew there, pinching the nipples that were hard in the cold air. Charlie shook his head, He was doing it again! What was going on?!

 

* * *

Rose paused on the stairs as she heard the angry voice coming from Charlies room. She didn’t want to eavesdrop but couldn’t help hearing the next phrase as Charlies loud voice carried easily through the empty corridor _“I just wish I had never got involved with her in the first place”._ She took a step back down as she felt the words hit her like a brick. Well, this was clearly going to be more difficult than she thought. Then, as she stood in the dim stairway, the rain falling steadily on the roof, she suddenly felt lost, alone and very small. She felt tears pricking her eyes and blinked them away angrily. She wouldn’t go to pieces over a breakup. She was stronger than that. She turned to go back down the stairs to seek refuge in the warm friendly studio and almost collided with Mattie.

“Ooof! We’ve got to stop meeting like this, people will begin to talk” Mattie smiled at her, then frowned when she caught sight of Rose’s face in the dim torchlight. “Is everything alright?

Rose sat heavily on the stairs and wondered how much she should say. She still didn’t really know Mattie very well and didn’t particularly want this virtual stranger to be the first person she told.

“Rose?” Mattie sat on the step with her. “What’s the matter?”

“I’ve just got an awful headache, that’s all” she smiled a small completely unconvincing smile at Mattie.

Mattie looked alarmed “a headache?” She repeated as she pressed a cold hand to Rose’s forehead

Rose squealed as she ducked her head out of Mattie’s hand “Gah! Your fingers are like ice!”

“Well you know what they say. Cold hands, warm heart,” Mattie quipped as she looked at her seriously “The headache could be a concussion from your fall earlier. Let’s go back to the studio and I’ll check you over.”

“No I don’t think so, I think I’m just tired” Rose tried to backpedal “I’ve just been working too hard”

“Oh that’s right, You’re a journalist with the courier. Been working on a juicy expose?” Mattie nudged her with her elbow

“Are you kidding me? In Ballarat? You’ve got to be joking?” Rose sighed “Nothing exciting ever happens here.”

Mattie heard the melancholy in her voice. “Well… what do you write about in the paper then?”

“I’ve got the police beat” Rose answered testily “and I pick up other little crumbs here and there. Whatever Tynemann can’t be bothered doing himself.”

“Patrick's still running the paper?” Mattie was surprised. “I would have thought he had retired by now”

Rose raised her eyebrows, staring into space “Oh he has, His son runs it now”

“Edward? That creep?” Mattie shrieked “HE’S your boss?”

Rose picked at her nails morosely, “Yup, The one and only”

“Ugh. You know he’s been in prison, right?”

“Yeah, look can we talk about something else? Edward bloody Tynemann is not high on my list of things I enjoy talking about”

Mattie laughed, “yeah, sure.” She stood up and offered her had to Rose to help her up. “Come on, let’s go back to the study where its warm, I’d really like to just make sure you are alright, if you’ll let me”

Rose looked at the extended hand and after a moment she placed hers in it. “Alright”. As she followed Mattie back to the studio, she wondered just how this girl had managed to turn her world upside down in one afternoon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gives Alice a back rub, while they talk  
> Mattie and Lucien irritate Rose  
> Jean and Lucien go to look for Matthew and Alice, and jump to conclusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such fun to write.  
> As always questions and comments always welcome. I'm trying to increase my chapter length and still working on non verbal stuff. Putting into full sentences (and sometime paragraphs) what I would usually put in stage directions in a script.  
> Thanks for continuing to read this story. I'm sorry I'm such a slow writer.

“So how is it alright for you to touch other people, but you’re not good with others touching you?” Matthews fingers probed her back muscles gently but firmly.

Alice hesitated “I guess it’s a control thing. Also usually when I’m touching others its medical not emotional” she laughed and added “Also, they’re often dead”

Matthew joined her laughter and for a moment nothing else existed in the world but the two of them in front of the roaring fire as Matthews thumbs rubbed her shoulders. Then as thunder rumbled in the distance Matthew felt her shoulders tense again. He sighed and wondered just how cruel the world had been to Alice Harvey for her to react like this. His eyes wandered to her bare neck and he imagined his lips brushing the soft skin there once more.

“Matthew?” Alice questioned tentatively

He tore his eyes away from staring at her neck, and his cheeks coloured slightly. Had she caught him looking? But her back was still towards him.

Alice continued, completely oblivious to Matthews pink cheeks. “If I tell you something, do you promise not to make fun of me?”

Matthew was startled. “Alice, you don’t have to tell me anything. But anything you do say might help me to understand you a little better” he continued to rub her shoulders, his big hands resting on her shoulder blades as his thumbs worked on the tight parts he found. “and I would never make fun of you” he added quietly.

Alice exhaled. “I’ll try to explain, but sometimes… I don’t know, but sometimes it just feels like my feelings don’t fit into words.” Somehow it was easier to talk to Matthew when she wasn’t looking at him. “I’ve never made friends anywhere I’ve worked. Never wanted to ‘put down roots’ as it were. It makes it harder to just walk away when things get too difficult.” She stopped, looked at her hands and continued. “People don’t like me you see. I’m too outspoken, and cold, and most people find me awkward to talk to, so that has made it very easy for me to live an isolated life. Just me and Artemis. And I’ve gotten used to it. Not relying on anyone else, being independent.” She paused and bit the inside of her cheek distractedly. “I found the best way to avoid being disappointed was no not expect anything, from anyone. I set boundaries to keep me safe, to keep people from getting too close.”  She took a sharp intake of breath as Matthews fingers hit a particularly tender spot on her back. “And then along came Lucien. And he didn’t judge me, or shy away from my odd behaviours. And I’m finding…” she swallowed nervously “That…I like this little family, In fact, I think I love it"

“But?” Matthew prompted as her voice trailed off

Alice’s breath caught in her throat. How on earth was she daring to be so open with Matthew Lawson, of all people! “…..But…. I still don’t trust that something I say or do isn’t going to spoil the whole thing…. I still can’t allow myself to fully belong, just in case something happens, and I’m back to having no one.” She felt Matthews hands pause in his ministrations and looked up into the mirror above the fireplace, to see him staring into the back of her head. Had she said too much? Had she ruined their friendship with her ramblings? Bound to happen, she thought to herself bitterly. Here she was pouring her heart out to this man she’d only been on first name terms with for not even a day. How dare she burden him with her issues? How could she have been so stupid? “Matthew?” There was no answer and his hands remained still. “I’m sorry! I’ve been rambling. You don’t want to hear my problems” she rushed an embarrassed apology.

“Alice, stop.” Matthew said gently and his fingers brushed the back of her neck. “I wasn’t quiet because I was bored or embarrassed, I was just wondering how our stories were so similar”

“What do you mean?” Alice was confused

“Well everyone knew me as a grumpy old bugger until Lucien turned up. We went to school together, but lost touch when his dad sent him off to boarding school. He was always a loyal friend, and when he came back to Ballarat we kind of just picked up where we left off." his fingers began their gentle ministrations again "As the police superintendent you tend to piss a lot of people off, you make a lot of enemies, and I just found it easier to close off, become insular and be the bastard they all thought I was. Lucien’s return reminded me of the person I used to be, someone who cared about people. Someone who needs to right the wrongs he sees in the world." He took a deep breath "And then…. after my accident, Lucien and Jean have been there for me every step of the way, Lucien pushing me with my rehabilitation, offering me the room here, Jeans delicious cooking, I learnt I had to lean on them to survive. But I’ve gotten used to the company now and I’m worried about what I’ll do when they’re married. They haven’t asked me to leave, but I don’t know that I want to stay, I think they need some space to work out their new life together.” Matthews fingers worked their way on to her neck and he massaged his thumbs into her stiff neck.

Alice leant her head into his fingers and spoke “They would never kick you out”

“I’m not worried about that. I’m just worried about losing the family I’ve so thoroughly depended on. Worried I’ll go straight back to being the grumpy bastard I once was.” He gently and tentatively pushed his fingers up the nape of her neck into Alice’s hair, massaging the base of her skull.

Alice sighed "I don't think you're a grumpy bastard" she mumbled as she leaned her head back, and groaned a soft guttural noise of enjoyment and satisfaction, which sent all the blood rush to Matthews groin. He shifted uncomfortably and was suddenly very glad she had her back to him.

 

* * *

 

“Where on earth are Matthew and Alice?” Jean questioned. “You didn’t actually let her drive home in this storm did you?” she rounded on Lucien and poked an accusatory finger into his chest.

“Of course I didn’t my darling.” Lucien raised the pointed finger to his lips and kissed it tenderly. “Last I saw they were in the hallway, Alice seemed most upset about having to stay here overnight.”

“Why?” Jean was slightly offended.

“Sweetheart.” Lucien pulled her into an embrace. “I’ve learned not to question the ways of Alice.”

Jean pulled back from his arms. “But that still doesn’t answer my initial question, Where are they?” she looked over her shoulder to see Mattie and Rose enter the studio.

Mattie went straight to the fire and stood warming her hands. Rose flopped down into the armchair next to her. She sat in the chair sideways with her legs thrown over the armrest and stared into space.

Jean narrowed her eyes. Something was up, Rose wasn’t usually this quiet. This usually bright bubbly girl had been off all day, but this was something else. “Rose? Is something the matter?”

Mattie answered for her “She’s got a headache.”

“A headache?” Lucien queried” She could be….”

“I know, I know Lucien. I’ll have a look in a second. I was just warming my hands up.” She looked at Rose and smiled “apparently they’re like icicles” Mattie looked back at Lucien “she says she’s just tired, but…”

“SHE’S right here!” Rose interrupted rudely not looking at either of them, “and SHE is fine! Nothing a good sleep won’t fix!”

“Well maybe, but that’s just what someone with a slight concussion would say” Lucien chided

“Look, I’m fine ok!?” Rose exploded angrily. “or at least I will be when you two stop behaving like mother hens”

Lucien opened his mouth to retort but stopped at Jeans voice in his ear “Lucien, let it go” Jean muttered quietly to him. “I have a feeling this has nothing to do with the head injury” she raised her voice and spoke brightly to the girls “did either of you happen to see Matthew or Alice anywhere?”

Rose didn’t answer so Mattie spoke up. “I didn’t see them, but there were voices coming from the lounge room. I think they’re in there.”

Jean grabbed hold of Lucien’s arm and pulled him out of the warm studio and into the hallway where the air was icy cold and they could hear the rain drum menacingly around them. “Come on, let’s go see what’s keeping them”

Lucien pulled jean back to him “Jeannie, what’s the matter? Why is Rose so snappy? Is this still about being a bridesmaid?”

Jean cuddled into his chest for some warmth “I don’t know. She’s definitely not been herself, that’s for sure. I thought she was just feeling threatened by Mattie’s arrival, but the two girls seemed to be getting along much better during dinner and this evening. I don’t know. Perhaps her and Charlie had a row.” She kissed him tenderly “In any case you weren’t helping the situation darling”

“I was just concerned that’s all. I wouldn’t be doing my job as a doctor if I wasn’t concerned” Lucien protested as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. “Now, let’s go see where Matthew and Alice have got to” He turned and began to walk towards the lounge. Just as he reached the slightly ajar door he stopped suddenly as Alice’s familiar voice reached his ears. Jean walked into him and he hushed her exclamation of frustration as a wide cheeky grin spread across his face

“Harder Matthew, Yes, right there. Oh yes!” Alice’s clear voice cut through the noise of the falling rain.

Jean’s eyes widened in shock. She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at Lucien, whose eyes were sparkling with surprise and mischief.

“Lucien!’ she hissed. “Surely they’re not…. I mean…. well….” Her voice trailed away as she looked back at the door, unable to complete the sentence. “On our couch!” She turned her wide eyes back to Lucien searching for answers she knew he didn’t have “Matthew…. And Alice?!”

Lucien leaned forward and peeked through the crack of the door as Jean tried to pull him away, the thought of intruding on their friends too embarrassing for her to think about. Lucien let out a soft chuckle as he pulled Jean close to him and whispered in her ear “take a look” he indicated the door.

Jean pulled away from him and looked at him wildly, her wide eyes blinking rapidly in astonishment. How could she? How could Lucien suggest doing such a thing?

“Jean, it’s not what you think” Lucien interjected as she opened her mouth to admonish him. “Just take a peek.” he turned her around and gave her a push towards the door.

“Lucien” she objected

But his only response was to wave her onward.

Jean took a deep breath and decided to trust her soon-to-be husband. She approached the door cautiously and quickly glanced towards the couch. What she saw there was just as surprising but much less graphic. Lit by the flickering firelight Alice sat with her back towards Matthew, who had one hand on her shoulder, and the other was lost in the short fine hair at the back of her neck. As she watched, Alice leant her head back into Matthews hand and slowly moved it side to side “More please, yes, just there, Oh Matthew! You have magical fingers!”

Jean turned to Lucien and stared at him dumbfounded. He shrugged his shoulders still grinning. “Let’s leave them to it shall we?” Lucien whispered as he motioned Jean away from the door.

She grabbed his hand as they walked away from the lounge room and led him into the kitchen where they stood staring at each other. The candle they had lit there earlier in the night had run down and was omitting a very soft light and all of a sudden they both burst out into hysterical giggles.

“I thought…” Jean began as she tried to compose herself

“I know! I did too!” Lucien snorted with laughter

“Well how DO you explain what we just witnessed?” Jean demanded

“I really don’t know my love, Alice doesn’t even like the hairdresser touching her hair! And it very much looked like she was enjoying that.” This set them both off giggling again.

“ But….Do you think?….. No surely not” Jeans voice was tentative

“What my darling?”

“You don’t really think there’s anything ‘going on’ between Matthew and Alice, do you?”

Lucien laughed. “What between the grumpiest man in Ballarat and a straight-laced medical examiner with personal space issues?”

“Well it sounds absurd when you put it like that” Jean sniggered, but a small voice at the back of her mind suggested that maybe, just maybe these two oddballs might be perfect for each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Malice fluff  
> Mattie and Rose have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to both Alice and Rose in these scenes, so I feel a bit precious about some of this writing. It's almost like a diary in spots, My heart is literally on the page for anyone to see  
> As always questions and comments welcome.

Back in the lounge Alice closed her eyes as Matthew’s fingertips dragged lines down her spine. She shivered and smiled a very small serene smile.

“Why Miss Harvey, are you ticklish?” Matthews voice was gentle and lilting. He had moved to close the gap between his hands and her back, and was now seated sideways with his good leg pressed across against her backside and his bad leg propped out in front.

Alice felt his breath on her neck and her face flushed as goosebumps began to spread up her arms. Her eyes flew open and she was suddenly aware of his closeness. She felt as if she had been in a dream and it was just coming back to her how enthusiastic and vocal she had been during his massage. “Uh, I guess I am” she stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed about her reaction to his hands.

Matthew saw the goosebumps spread up and over her neck and he knew the little hairs on her neck had begin to prickle. He wanted nothing more in this moment to fall on her long, slender neck and kiss it passionately. But he stopped himself. He wanted, no…. he _needed_ to do this the proper way. I mean they weren’t even seeing one another, And he wasn’t the one-night stand kind of guy. He wondered about asking her on a proper date. Would she say yes? Would she want to be seen with him? He cleared his throat. “Alice?”

Alice heard the uncertainty in his voice and froze as his hands left her back. “Matthew?” she answered cautiously as she turned to face him

“I just wondered…….”Matthew looked at her beautiful face and his voice trailed away as his courage deserted him “ How are you feeling?”

Alice felt sure that wasn’t what he had intended to ask “Much better, thank you. You really do have amazing hands.” She saw him try to deflect the complement “No Matthew, really I mean it. People study for years to be able to do what you just did. How did you know just where to massage?” she pressed him.

Matthew felt his ears glow red as he flushed with her attention “I don’t know. I guess I just know where I hold tension when I’m stressed, and I tried to find those same places in your back. I may not know the names of muscles, but I know where they are” He was pleased she had enjoyed it so much. “We should go back to the studio, The others are probably wondering where we are” He went to move off the couch but stopped when Alice’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm

“There’s just one more thing that I’m wondering if you could help me with?” Alice’s quiet voice was hesitant

Matthew looked at her. She was a picture of perfection in the fire glow, biting her lower lip uncertainly as her hair fell over her face “What can I do?”

Alice looked at the pink nightdress she still clutched in her arms “I just wondered…. You can say no if you think it’s really weird, but….” She took a deep breath and flicked her eyes back up to meet his “Look I know it’s a bit of an odd request, but… I haven’t worn a nightdress since I was 12 years old.” Alice voice dropped to a whisper “You wouldn’t…. happen to have a spare pair of pajamas, would you?” She dropped her eyes embarrassed. “I usually wear men’s pajamas at home”

Matthew let out a chuckle of laughter. Of course Alice wore men’s pajamas. He looked at her worried face. “Not a problem. They might be a bit big, but I’ll go and get you a pair now” he patted her hand, still attached to his arm.

“Please don’t tell Jean. She’s being so kind. I don’t want to make a fuss” Alice protested.

“Of course not.” Matthew thought “Though in that case I think it’s best to wait till everyone has gone to bed and I’ll bring them to you.” He went to move and then sat back down thinking hard “Alice?” he ventured, not looking at her.

“What’s the matter Matthew, do you need help getting up?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just.” He faltered unsure of how to proceed “You were speaking before about boundaries?”

Alice narrowed her eyes “yes?” she said slowly and suspiciously

Matthew continued “It reminded me of something Lucien said to me about boundaries. When he first came back to Ballarat he had a lot of issues to work through and I remember him rambling to me on our way back from the colonists late one night. He was drunk as a skunk but still articulate.” He paused and not hearing anything from Alice he turned to face her. “Alice, he said boundaries don’t just keep people out, they box you in. And he said he was sick of drawing the lines, and that he was ready to start crossing them”

Alice took a shaky breath. “Drunk Lucien sounds like he’s even cleverer than sober Lucien.” She observed dryly.

Matthew laughed. “Oh that’s not always the case! That’s was one shining moment out of many evenings of rambling, hatred and rubbish. He’s much better now though. I think Jean got sick of picking up after him and gave him a talking to.” He pushed himself out of the chair and turned to face Alice. “In any case he now seems to prefer a quiet sip at home” he held his hand out to help her up.

Alice regarded him warily. What was it about this man that was making her feel more instantly comfortable than she had ever been with anyone ever. As she took his hand and stood up she caught a whiff of the same scent that had inhabited his jacket. It calmed her and she held tight to his arm.

“Alice?" he paused "I wasn’t trying to lecture you before.”

“I know”

“So please don’t think that I….”

She cut him off “Matthew, I know.” She swallowed. “You’ve given me something to think about, that’s for sure. It’s so easy for me to be a creature of habit, and just stick with what I know. Trying new things is scary, but perhaps, just perhaps it is necessary, to fully enjoy life” She turned to him and took both of his hands in hers “Matthew, I promise you, I am going to start to try new things, even if it terrifies me” she smiled “but right now, I think I need to go back to the studio, and you need to go find me some pajamas”

 

* * *

 

Mattie glanced cautiously at Rose who was still lounging sideways over the armchair. She couldn’t help thinking of what a beautiful picture it was. Even with the pained expression painted on Rose’s face. “I’d feel a lot better if you’d let me examine you? Please?” she pleaded. “If you have a concussion….”

Rose cut her off. “I don’t have concussion alright?! I’m not working too hard and you don’t need to worry about me!” her voice was biting

There was a small silence then Mattie’s small unsure voice spoke “But I do”

“What?” Rose looked at her

“I do worry about you”

“Why?”

Mattie paused as she bit back the words she wanted to say, “It’s called the Hippocratic oath sweetie” she joked, then realising the term of endearment had slipped from her lips she continued hurriedly hoping Rose would take no notice “it’s kind of a code of ethics physicians work under.”

“I know what the Hippocratic oath is” Rose argued. “I’m not an idiot” Her pulse had started to race at Mattie’s admission of worry, and her heart skipped a beat at ‘sweetie’

Mattie continued “Plus Jean and Lucien would never forgive me if something happened to you. Nor would your uncle, Not to mention Charlie.”

At the mention of Charlie, Rose’s face fell.

Mattie saw it and instantly knew she’d touched a nerve “Rose?”

A lone tear slid down Rose’s cheek, but the stubborn redhead wiped it away and sniffed “It’s nothing” she protested.

“Bullshit!” Mattie challenged. “If it’s upset you like this, it’s obviously something”

Rose was slightly taken aback at Mattie’s frankness. She hiccupped. “No, really” she hiccupped again.

Mattie sighed “I’m going to get you a glass of water and when I come back, you’re going to tell me everything, alright sweetie?” She spun on her heel and walked away internally cursing herself for calling her ‘sweetie’ again.

When she returned with the water Rose had swung her legs around and was sitting on the chair properly with her head in her hands. She still had the hiccups and gratefully accepted the water when Mattie offered it.

“So? Tell me everything” Mattie prompted

Rose paused, unsure of where to start. She hiccupped again.

“Have you had a row with Charlie? If he’s hurt you, I’ll kick his arse so hard his vertebrae will pop out of his mouth one by one like a pez dispenser!”

Rose was alarmed but amused “No no, its not Charlie, not really…. Well it kinda is, but it’s not….” She sighed and all of a sudden found herself spilling the whole thing to Mattie, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“And then when I heard him, on the stairs…. Oh, Mattie he’s obviously upset, and I didn’t mean to hurt him. I love him dearly, but like, as a friend you know? I mean, I knew we didn’t have a future together so surely it was better to break it off now and not string him along for a year or so, knowing it was going nowhere?” The girl looked up at Mattie, her tear streaked face shining in the firelight “Mattie, why do I feel so bad about doing the right thing?”

Mattie crouched down so she could look into Rose’s face “Listen to me. You feel bad because you’re a good person! Because you care about him!”

Rose began to protest but Mattie stopped her

“You said it yourself, You love him like a friend. And no one wants to see their friend hurting, Do they? But because you feel like you could have spared him the hurt, you feel responsible for causing it. But you’ve got to keep reminding yourself that you did the right thing for you.”

Rose sniffed and wiped her face with her hands “Being with him, It just didn’t feel right! I don’t know why I chose today of all days to break up with him. Perhaps that head injury knocked some sense into me!” She didn’t mention that the return of this pretty brunette to Ballarat, had given voice to the doubts in her mind as soon as she had set eyes on her. 

Mattie handed her a handkerchief “Here. Now go and wash your face and put your pajamas on, You’ll feel much better after that.” She stood up “Oh Lord, what are you planning to do tonight? Jean’s not letting anyone drive home, You can’t share a bed with him, Tonight of all nights!”

“Yeah, I don’t think I have a choice.” Rose shot a small smile at her “Unless you’re offering?”

Mattie was taken aback. Should she offer to share her bed with this striking redhead? She didn’t know if that was wise, after some of the thoughts she’d been having about this stunning redhead. An image flashed in to her mind, of Rose’s pale outline pressed up against hers as Mattie peppered kisses along her jawline. Her cheeks coloured, No definitely not a good idea. “umm….” She looked at the floor

Rose saw her confusion “I meant offering to share a bed with Charlie!” God how embarrassing! Mattie thought she wanted to share a bed with her! Though, as Rose thought about it, she liked the idea more and more. She shook her head. “No. I think its best if we just continue tonight as normal. At the rate I’m going I’ll be out like a light as soon as my head hits the pillow!”

Mattie looked down at her “Alright, but if he gets all weird come and see me. I’ll help you work something out.” She patted the girl’s shoulder “Now, I’m going to put my pajamas on, I suggest you do the same. Does Jean still make cocoa before bed?”

Rose nodded

“Well come back down for cocoa… and then….” Mattie trailed away “If you’ll let me, I’d really prefer to just do a final check on you before you go to bed” She put her hand up as Rose began to protest “please Rose. I won’t be able to sleep tonight until I’m satisfied you’re alright”

Rose looked up into Mattie’s blue eyes that were searching her face, God was she always this pretty? “Alright. Let me go wash my face and find some pajamas. I’ll come back down when I’m done.” She stood up and turned to leave but stopped as Mattie grabbed her hand

“Promise?” Mattie questioned

Rose looked back at her “I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pez dispenser line thanks to a tumblr post I'm sure I saved but now can't find to credit. 🤷


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's motorbike lives on!  
> Jean makes cocoa  
> People begin to head to bed  
> Mattie feels at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter so far. Got some good stuff coming up, Lots of Malice fluff, Like the next three chapters....  
> Oops....  
> Sorrynotsorry.  
> As always questions and comments welcome  
> Tell me what your favourite part is, or a favourite line? Feedback is good.

“So Charlie,” Danny was quick to change the subject. “Got any ideas for Lucien’s bucks night?”

“Ah, well the boss is in charge of that,” Charlie informed him “But really, there’s not much to do in Ballarat, so whatever he has planned I think it will be pretty low-key” He looked at Danny “maybe just some drinks down at the Colonists.” He sat down on the bed next to Danny

“Sounds alright”

“Yeah, boys night out!”

There was an awkward pause as both boys listened to the rain drumming on the roof.

Danny looked at him, “Hey, have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?”

Charlie blinked at the swift change of topic “uh, no” he answered suspiciously

“We could go for a ride tomorrow if this weather clears up… if you like?”

“You have a bike?” Charlie asked incredulously”

“Yeah, do you wanna ride”

“Heck yes!”

Danny grinned at the image that presented in his mind of Charlie pressed up against his back and his wide hands on his waist. He glanced at Charlie whose bright eyes shone with excitement, Rose and the break up completely forgotten.

Danny wasn’t sure if he should push his luck or not but thought he’d may as well just go for it “Or maybe one day this week, If… you’re not working… We could ask Auntie Jean to give us a picnic lunch?”

Charlie looked at him “What just us?”

Danny looked away and added hastily “Well of course we can invite the girls if you want to, But they’d have to come in the car. I can only carry one passenger on the bike.” He grinned a goofy grin at Charlie

“Oh yeah” Charlie laughed.

“But maybe we should just wait and see how it turns out with you and Rose mate, you might not want to be anywhere near her….” Danny gently reminded him

Charlie started, In the excitement of a promised motorbike ride he had completely forgotten about Rose. All he had been thinking about was spending some more time with this handsome blonde. It had been a while since he’d spent much time outside of work with a guy his own age and he was realising just how much he’d missed it. Plus, Danny was fun. And attractive.

“But we can work all that out tomorrow, Hey?” he patted Charlies knee as his stood up “I’d better let you get changed.” He turned and began to walk to the door.

Charlie wanted to call out to him, to ask him to, stay but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to be seen to be clingy. Danny had only arrived in Ballarat that afternoon. So instead he called out “Thanks for the chat”

Danny turned “Anytime mate, We guys gotta stick together” he flashed his a smile and Charlie felt his ears turn red

“And, uh…. Sorry for walking in on you earlier”

“No worries” Danny brushed it off “You coming down for cocoa when you’re changed? I’ve missed Auntie Jeans cocoa.” This time it was Danny’s turn to look embarrassed, “It’s never as good when I make it” he admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Charlie answered automatically 

Danny put his hand on the door handle “I’ll see you downstairs in a few minutes then” he left Charlie and closed the door behind him.

Charlie’s mind was whirling. Emotions swirled around in his head. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes trying to make sense of the whole day. So much had happened, but out of everything that had gone on, the image at the forefront of his mind wasn’t a scowling redhead, but a blonde man with a dark beard and a cheeky grin. Charlie smiled and reached for his pajamas.

 

* * *

 

Jean stood in the dimly lit kitchen as she poured milk into the saucepan. So cocoa for…. She started counting, Mattie, Rose, Charlie, Danny, Matthew, Lucien, herself, and…. Alice? Would Alice want cocoa? It had always been a tradition in the Blake house, but would Alice think it childish? She thought for a moment and added more milk, better to be safe than sorry. She lit the gas stove and the room was illuminated slightly by the flame. She turned to see Lucien leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was grinning at her

“What are you smiling about?” she quizzed him with a smile of her own

“I just love watching you in the kitchen Jeannie” Lucien replied not moving

“Oh Lucien, That’s such an archaic opinion” Alice’s voice came out of the dark behind him “And I thought you were a modern man!” She pushed past him into the kitchen and leant on the back of a chair.

“Oh no, you misunderstand me Alice, I don’t mean that a woman’s place is in the kitchen, not at all, I merely meant, Jean is such a marvel with cooking, she makes magic in the kitchen and I have such an admiration for it. Unfortunately, my culinary skills never surpassed boiled eggs and toast”

“You and me both” Matthews voice joined them. “Actually that’s not true, I’m better at poaching the eggs.” He grinned at Alice. “I really landed on my feet when I scored a room here” he smiled brightly at Jean’s exasperated face as he joined Alice at the table.

“I think some cooking lessons are in order, Jean?” Alice said sternly as she glanced at them with a small cheeky smile

“Well Miss Harvey, If we’re having cooking classes, so are you. I remember you telling me once that you were a pretty useless cook” Lucien shot back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Alice’s face blanched “What? No? that’s not what I meant, I meant…” She stuttered as the two boys tried to stifle their laughter.

“It’s alright Alice, I think with the exception of Charlie, I’m the only one with cooking skills”

“Charlie can cook?” Danny shuffled into the kitchen in his pajamas

“Much better than you ever could” Jeans teasing voice shot back “He’s got younger brothers and had to help his mum out quite a bit when his dad died”

 _'No wonder Charlie was so serious'_ Danny thought to himself, It sounded like he had had to grow up quickly. _‘Did he even know how to have fun?’_ he wondered. He raised his voice “I thought we might go for a bike ride tomorrow if this weather clears up”

“You don’t still have that deathtrap of a motorbike do you?” Matthew shook an amused head in his direction.

“Course, I do! How do you think I got here, Boss?” Danny raised his hands with a smirk.

“Well don’t think for a moment you will be able to use that for Police business while you’re in town. That rule still stands” Matthews gruff voice was determined

“Oh Matthew give the boy a break” Alice teased him “How else is he supposed to get around?”

“He can ride with Charlie, or Bill, or Ned. I won’t have that bike used for official purposes”

Alice looked at Danny behind Mathews back and mouthed the words _‘I’ll work on it’_ to him as she rolled her eyes.

Danny’s face split into a grin. Had the boss finally got himself a girlfriend? This Alice seemed to be pretty friendly with Matthew, they were on a first name basis and she seemed to have some influence over him. “Would you like a ride on the bike Doc?”

Alice grinned “I’d love one! I’ve always wanted to ride a motorbike”

“You what?” Matthew turned to her in disbelief. “You do know those things are killing machines?”

“I like the idea of feeling the wind in my hair” she looked at Matthew

“So, go stand under a fan” Matthew grumbled. But his heart wasn’t in it. He was pondering the image in his head of Alice in a black leather jacket and a tight pair of cropped black leather pants.

“Speaking of you two, where did you disappear to?” Lucien’s tone was all too innocent

“What do you mean?” Alice shot a firey glance at him.

“After we had set up Alice’s bed in the studio. You both seemed to vanish for a good twenty minutes or so” Lucien continued, studiously ignoring the daggers Jean was giving him from the stove

“Oh I just needed some space” Alice waved away his question, not meeting his eyes.

“So you thought you’d drag this grumpy old codger with you?” he pointed a thumb in the direction of Matthew, which earnt him another look of death from Jean.

Matthew wasn’t fazed “We had a good talk.” He said good naturedly

“Cocoa’s ready” Jean announced a little too brightly

Danny had been watching the scene with interest. So the boss wasn’t having a thing with the doctor? But he was definitely wanting to, Danny could tell by the way he had been looking at her.

“Danny, could you call the girls and Charlie down. Tell them cocoa will be in the studio. Alice, I wasn’t sure if you were a cocoa person. Will you be wanting a cup?” Jeans friendly voice lowered her hackles that had raised during Lucien’s questioning, and she glanced at Jean.

“I….. I don’t know. I’ve not had hot cocoa since I was a child” she still couldn’t get used to the acceptance she had found with these people. Their kindness and their gentle ribbing. It was all part of the way they showed love to the people around them. Alice’s first reaction was to say no to the cocoa. Cocoa reminded her of her home, her childhood, But then she remembered her own voice promising Matthew she would try new things. “I think….” She glanced at Matthew and swallowed nervously  “I think I would like a hot cocoa”.

Matthew smiled at her encouragingly. _'So cocoa was a big scary step, but a motorbike ride was exciting? Alice sure was an enigma'_ Matthew thought to himself as he followed them through to the studio.

 

* * *

 

Jean gave a yawn and looked around at the people surrounding her. Matthew and Lucien were leaning against the fireplace, Danny and Charlie had made themselves comfortable on the other side of the studio, and she and Alice were seated on the couch with Rose and Mattie on the floor in front of them.  “Well I think its high time we all thought about heading to bed.” She turned to Alice “once you’re changed come up to my room and you can use some of my cream to wash your face with”

Alice blinked “What? I need special stuff?”

Mattie looked at her “Of course! How else do you take your makeup off at home?”

Alice looked confused “I use a flannel and soap usually,” she looked around at the amused faces “Not always though….” She backpedalled. “Sometimes I use a paper towel if the flannel is in the wash” This apparently wasn’t the correct answer either, if Rose and Mattie’s stifled giggles were anything to go by.

“Girls!” Jean admonished, as they dissolved into laughter. “Come along Alice, just ignore them” she waved a dismissive hand at the two younger girls. “On second thoughts, Bring your nightdress and you can change in my room if you like” Alice shot a panicked glance at Matthew as she followed Jean out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Matthews eyes followed after Alice thoughtfully. Lucien saw him looking.

“What’s going on with you two tonight?” He quizzed

Matthew was startled “What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on Matthew!” Lucien scoffed “First names, she’s wearing your jacket, cuddling under a blanket on the couch, hushed voices, and whatever was going on in the lounge room”

Matthew sipped his cocoa “pfft, I don’t know what you’re talking about. She was cold, I was just being a gentleman. We’ve been having some good chats” He swirled his last bit of cocoa around in his mug and swallowed the last sweet mouthful. Lucien was fishing and he knew it. He knew Lucien’s previous ragging, back in the kitchen had unsettled Alice but Matthew remained unruffled. Besides, nothing had actually happened. “Well, Think I’ll turn in for the night. I’m buggered” he stretched his arms out and leant down to place the empty mug on the tray. He glanced over where Danny and Charlie sat, “I think it’s time you boys headed to bed” and then looked over to where Rose and Mattie were giggling “and you two”

“Ease up gramps” Danny shot back with a cheeky grin

Charlie stifled a laugh which he hurriedly turned in to a cough

“Show some respect Parks, or I’ll chain you a desk all week” Matthew replied with a smirk. He was thinking how mortified Alice would be to have to walk back in here in an uncomfortable nightdress with everyone around.

Luckily Danny yawned and stood up and stretched “But yeah, I’m completely rooted after a day of work and then the drive down here, So I’ll say my goodnights.” He placed his empty mug on the tray “Night, all. See you all in the morning” he looked back at Charlie, who met his eyes and raised a few fingers in a gesture of goodbye. Danny nodded in his direction, waved at the girls, and left.

“What about you Davis?” Matthew barked

“Alright, I’m going!” Charlie resigned as he got up. He looked over at Rose “Are you coming?” he extended a hand

Rose exchanged a glance with Mattie, “Yeah, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Charlie nodded at her and turned back to Lucien and Matthew “Goodnight” he called as he waved a hand at them and shuffled out of the room.

Rose looked at Mattie “Well I guess we should head up then”

Mattie nodded in agreement. “Yeah”

As Rose watched she unfolded her legs and stood up, Her light blue satin pajamas swishing as she moved. Rose was envious of the way she moved so gracefully, and her luxurious pajamas. She looked down at her own worn red and white striped pajamas and decided that this week she would treat herself to new ones. Perhaps in a satin, like Mattie’s. She watched her as she padded over to where Lucien was standing.

“Goodnight Lucien” Mattie smiled at him as he held out his arms and embraced her. She kissed his cheek and he sighed.

“It’s so good to have you home Matilda O’Brien” he whispered into her hair. “Everything just feels ‘right’ now.”

Mattie closed her eyes and leaned into Lucien. She could hear his heart beating and she knew exactly what he meant. She was home. This was home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Malice fluff as they get to know each other better  
> Alice finds out why Matthew hates motorbikes  
> Matthew finds out why Alice likes motorbikes  
> Matthew FINALLY asks her out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my few loyal readers who read and review. It helps to know someone is reading and enjoying my very slow writing.

Matthew stuck his head out of his room and listened. Not hearing any movement he crept down the passage in the darkness, carrying a pair of pajamas under one arm . He knocked on the studio door gently. “Alice? It’s me”

The door opened and Matthew was greeted by a thoroughly unimpressed Alice. She was dressed in a long sleeved pale pink nightdress which buttoned all the way up to her neck and went down almost to her ankles. On Jean, it would have been perfectly fine. On Alice…

“I look like my grandmother” she said flatly, daring him to say anything.

Matthews mouth twitched upwards

“Don’t you dare laugh, Lawson!” she scowled at him

Matthew grinned at her as he held out the pajamas to her.

Her face softened. “Thank you” she said as she took them

“The top might be a bit big, but the pants have a drawstring so you can pull them in” Matthew said as he pointed at them

She tucked them under her arm and looked him in the eyes “Matthew, I can’t thank you enough. You’ve been so kind to me tonight, and…”

Matthew cut her off “Hey, No thanks necessary. That’s what friends do”

She turned and walked towards the fire and as she did so Matthew caught sight of her long shapely legs beneath the nightdress, silhouetted by the fire light.

 “I really don’t think I will sleep tonight though. But hey, at least I’ll be comfortable”

“Jeans cocoa not doing the trick?” Matthew quipped

Alice looked at him strangely “Was it supposed to do something?” She questioned suspiciously

Matthew chuckled and shrugged his shoulders “It’s always been something that relaxes me and puts me in the mood”

She shot him a cheeky grin "Lawson!"

“For sleep! In the mood for sleep!” he added hurriedly “It’s kind of Jeans way of saying ‘sleep well’ It’s just a thing that happens in this house. Jean makes cocoa before bed” he was babbling now, trying to get the image of Alice in his bed, her long legs wrapped around his, out of his head.

“Do you think there might be some left?” Alice asked eagerly “I could certainly have another cup.”

“I doubt it. Jean is a marvel at making just the right amount. But I’m sure I could manage to boil us another cup of tea. If you’re interested” Matthew offered hopefully

Alice’s face fell “Well I don’t think I’m going to get any sleep on that couch” she glared at it “and as long as I’m up, I may as well have a brew. Though the cocoa was very nice” she added wistfully

“Well, why don't you put them on” Matthew gestured to the pajamas she was holding, “and come meet me in the kitchen when you’re ready” He shuffled back out, closing the door behind him.

Alice watched him go, and thought about the stern grumpy policeman Matthew Lawson seemed to be while in his starched stiff uniform, contrasting with the kind gentleman in the olive-green, red and white striped pajamas who was now making her a cuppa. It was as if, out of his uniform he was a completely different person. As she buttoned the too large navy pajama top with the tiny white spots, she could smell Matthew and she pressed her nose into the collar inhaling the scent she had become so accustomed to during the evening, and wondered once more just how Matthew Lawson had made his way through so many of her barriers, in so little time. Her brain whizzed back to what he had said earlier _'That's what friends do'._

_'Friends. Is that all they were? Is that all she was to him? Was he really just being nice?'_

 She ran her fingers through her short hair and rubbed her nose, as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Matthew looked up from the stove as Alice wandered into the kitchen and his heart skipped a beat. There was something incredibly sexy about a woman wearing mens pajamas. Especially when the pajamas were his. He’d given her a pair that were slightly on the small side, Jeans wonderful cooking had made sure of that, but the top still swam on her. She hadn’t done the top button up, and her collarbones poked out the top of the shirt invitingly. He imagined running his lips along the bone and turned back to the stove as he shifted uncomfortably.

Alice pulled out a chair and folded herself into it, as the wild wind continued outside, rain lashing at the windows.

“It seems so much louder out here” she commented

Matthew turned his face in her direction but kept an eye on the stovetop “Hey?” he questioned

“The rain” Alice pointed outside “back in the studio, I could hardly hear it. It sounds much worse in here” she shivered

Matthew noticed “Cold again?” he asked

“Only a little, But I’m always cold though. At home I’m always under a blanket… Or a cat” she added “Artemis is my own personal hot water bottle” she chuckled.

“Well why don't you go back and grab a blanket from the studio if you like. This will be a while yet” he nodded towards the saucepan.

Alice stood up and smiled at him “I think I might just do that, I’ll be back” and off she went

Matthew watched her leave as he stirred the saucepan a little to viciously. Milk splashed over the side. “oops” he muttered as he quickly mopped it up but his mind was elsewhere. It had been made perfectly clear to him tonight, that he wanted to spend more time getting to know Alice, that he wanted to ask her out. But was tonight the right time? He didn’t want it to get in the way of Jean and Lucien’s upcoming nuptials. And what if it went badly? And they then still had to work together as best man and maid of honour. He sighed and made up his mind. If the perfect moment presented itself to him tonight, he would ask her out.

* * *

Alice picked up the knitted blanket from earlier and thought about how comfortable she had been, sitting next to Matthew under it. She couldn’t deny he had brought feelings to the surface tonight, feelings she had forgotten how to feel, feelings she had forgotten she _could_ feel. She spent so much time suppressing negative memories and emotions, she didn't usually give herself the chance to experience and create many new and positive ones. Of course There had been more since she had met the Blakes, she reflected, Lucien and Jean had seen to that, But Matthew.....She sighed. He was altogether lovely. She wondered if she dared hope that this spark of whatever had ignited this evening could turn into something more. Maybe, just maybe she would get the chance tonight to ask him if he'd like to meet up for coffee sometime this week. Would she have the courage to do so? She practiced it in her head _'Matthew, would you have coffee with me?'_ no, too blunt. she tried again _'Lawson, please meet me for coffee this week'_ no that was too formal.  _'Matthew, let's have coffee together'_ Nope, that wasn't right either. Not for the first time in her life Alice wished she was a little bit more _normal_. She knew she was odd, she often missed social cues and both Lucien and Jean had had to talk to her about it at different times. Would the superintendent think she was _too_ odd? she sighed again and scratched her fingers through her short hair. Well, maybe if the perfect moment opened up over their cup of tea, she would know what the perfect words were. She threw the blanket around her shoulders and padded back into the kitchen where her heart fluttered at the sight of Matthew at the stove.

Matthew looked up and smiled once more at the sight of her in his pajamas

Alice strolled over and looked into the saucepan he was stirring. “Matthew Lawson, what are you doing? Are you making cocoa?”

Matthew looked slightly embarrassed “I just thought, well you really wanted cocoa, and I’ve watched Jean make it so many times, I’m sure I can make it myself. I was going to make tea, but… you really wanted cocoa” he finished lamely.

Alice stared at him “Matthew, that is the kindest thing someone has done for me in a long while” she spoke gently and placed a hand on his arm, looking into his eyes. “I mean it Matthew. Tonight you have renewed my faith in the male species.”

Matthew glanced down to where her hand was lingering on his arm. He covered her hand with his “I just think everyone deserves to be treated with respect and dignity. To me, that is a basic human right for all.” He paused and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand “I’m sorry this hasn’t been your experience Alice”

Alice chewed on her lip, too taken aback to reply

Matthew cleared his throat and seized the perfect moment “I’d, uh, like to help change your low opinion on men, If you’ll let me?”

Alice looked at him “what do you mean?”

Matthew felt his ears turn red “Well I was thinking, maybe coffee and a walk in the botanical gardens for a start? Sometime this week?”

Alice felt the blush begin to spread up her neck as looked away and began moving back to the table, hiding a small smile.

“Of course if you’d rather not, or your too busy or…”

Her quiet voice cut him off “No, I think I’d like that” she looked up, met his eyes, smiled, and then quickly looked away again.

“Once you’re done dancing with death with Danny on his motorbike, anyway” he added

“What do you have against the bike?”

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck “I’ve been called to too many accidents involving motorcycles. And after this…” He tapped his foot with the cane he had leant against the cupboard “I don’t want anyone else to have to go through what I did” he added quietly

There was a pause as they both thought deeply.

“Matthew, you can’t protect the world, you know that, right?” Alice’s voice was low and gentle and serious.

“Yeah, I know. I just like to try. Especially with the people I love” he spoke the word without thinking and he felt his cheeks get hot as he realised the implications of what he had just said and added quickly “That _is_ why I became a policeman after all” He poured the cocoa in to two mugs, handed her one and shuffled to sit opposite her at the table.

They sipped their cocoa in comfortable silence for a minute

“So, what’s your obsession with them?”

“hmm?” Alice felt the hot cocoa burn her tongue

“Motorbikes”

“Oh I don’t know” she blew on her cocoa to cool it “There’s something so freeing about fast cars, bikes, feeling the wind in your hair, Just letting go” She glanced at him and remembering he was a policeman added “within the speed limit of course” she hid a smile as she sipped her cocoa.

“Of course” he added dryly with a smirk.

Alice smiled shyly “My favourite book as a child was “The Wind in the Willows’ and I just loved reading about Mr Toad and his wild motor car adventures” She laughed “I borrowed it from the library so often, they let me keep it. I’ve still got it at home in my bookshelf”

“Parp! Parp!” Matthew quoted and Alice threw her head back and laughed. It was the most beautiful sight Matthew had ever seen. The way her eyes sparkled as her mouth stretched into a grin.

“I see you’re familiar with the book of which I speak”

“Guilty. Used to read it to my little sister. I’d do all the voices”

Alice laughed “Oh Matthew!” her eyes shone in the flickering light “Would you read it to me sometime? Please?”

Matthew looked at her “I’d like that” he echoed her words to him and they shared a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is me. I am always cold and under a blanket. Even in the middle of summer....


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose feels awkward  
> Matthew and Alice have their first kiss ❤  
> Man they're adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of fluff. This and the next chapter are quite short individually, but too long together and I didn't like the idea of joining the two.  
> Also, Ask me how weird it was to write 'malice' as a word, and not the name of a pairing 😂

Rose shifted uncomfortably while Charlie snored quietly in her ear. They’d had a brief, and incredibly awkward discussion about boundaries, agreed they just had to be adults about it, and had gone to sleep back to back. But nobody had informed Charlie’s subconscious. As soon as he was asleep, his body had formed itself into its usual position when sharing a bed with her. She sighed and tried to gently remove the arm that had unconciously snaked around her waist. This only resulted in him pulling her closer to him. She was so tired she really didn’t want to move but knew she had to. There was no good way this could end.

“Charlie!” she whispered

There was no reply

She elbowed his chest, to which he whinged pitifully, removed his arm and rubbed his face. But remained asleep.

Rose saw her chance and scooted to the edge of the bed where she swung her legs over the side of the bed, sat up and blinked her tired eyes against the darkness. _‘What should she do?’_ She remembered Mattie saying to come to her if it got uncomfortable, but she really didn’t want to bother the girl. Maybe she could sleep sitting up in one of the big chairs in the studio, If Alice didn’t mind the company. She looked back at Charlie, still sleeping peacefully. “bastard” she mumbled, but there was no malice behind her words. She crept out of the room, grabbing the torch as she went.

As she padded down the stairs wearily, she heard voices which made her stop and listen. She heard the low gruff voice of her uncle Matthew and was surprised to hear a female voice with him. She leaned closer to listen. _‘Was that Alice? What on earth were they talking about so intently?’_ She blinked her eyes sleepily and wondered if this was actually happening or if she was sleepwalking. She rubbed her hand across her face and continued to the studio, intent on just finding a couch and crashing wherever she could.

She felt the warmth rush her face as she opened the studio door quietly, checking the couch as she did so. As she thought, it was empty. It _must_ have been Alice she heard in the kitchen with her uncle. She stared unseeingly at the other chairs, but the make do sofa bed looked so comfortable, and it didn’t sound like Alice would be using it anytime soon. She lay down, placed her head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She would move when Alice came back in.

* * *

 

“Well, are you going to at least try and get some sleep tonight?” Matthew reached across and took the empty mug from the table.

Alice sighed “I guess so”

Matthew stood up and put the two mugs on the sink. He looked at the two mugs, sitting side by side on the sink and wondered if this would happen more often. He turned back to Alice.

“Matthew Lawson! Surely you’re not going to just leave them there?” Alice chided him

Matthew blinked in surprise “What?”

“The mugs! At least rinse them! Jean doesn’t want to wake up in the morning and find dirty dishes on the sink, before breakfast! Especially with all the extra people in the house!” She stood and marched to the sink. “Honestly Matthew, I can’t imagine what you’re like to live with!” She bit her lip as she rinsed the mugs out and wondered just what it would be like to live with Matthew. She smiled a small smile at the domestic image in her mind and wondered if that was even a possibility. _‘Did she even want it? Would he want it? With her?’_

Matthew tilted his head as he watched her at the sink, Tucked around her elbows the blanket had fallen off her shoulders and hung halfway down her back and the creamy skin at her bare neck was so inviting. He took a few steps towards her.

Alice felt his presence behind her and stiffened.

He reached out his hands and placed them on her shoulders and pressed down lightly “You’ll need to relax these if you’re going to try and sleep” his thumbs rubbed circles down her back.

She shivered and her shoulders dropped immediately. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him.

Matthew trailed his fingertips down her arms and back up again as he began to hum. His low gravely bass humming a lilting tune, unfamiliar to Alice. They swayed together at the sink Alice with her eyes closed and Matthew staring out of the window as the rain pounded on the glass.

Matthew finished humming and the swaying stopped. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a while listening to the rain.

“Matthew?” She murmured

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking?”

Matthew took a deep breath “I’m thinking how much I would like to kiss you right now”

Her eyes flew open and she slowly turned to face him

“May I?” he continued gently.

 She looked into his face and saw his blue eyes searching hers

“It’s alright for you to say no if you’re not ready” he offered softly

Alice felt her heart thrum in her throat as she stepped closer to him feeling bold and yet unsure, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt odd to her, but not uncomfortable, in fact it was quite nice. She reached her hand up, her courage building, and ran her fingers lightly through his hair as he closed his eyes and leant his head into her hand. Her other hand found his broad shoulder and she grasped it firmly.

“Matthew?”

He opened his eyes

“I think I’d like that” she smiled and leaned forward

His lips met hers with a gentle touch and as they kissed softly Matthew tangled his fingers into the short hair at the back of her neck. Alice’s stomach gave a jolt of pleasure as Matthew pulled her waist closer to him and the kiss intensified. His dry chapped lips felt rough on her soft ones and as she sighed into the kiss, she could still taste the flavour of the hot chocolate on his tongue. He drew back and rested his forehead on hers not breaking eye contact. Alice ran her fingers down his pajama top and he shuddered as she rested her small hand on his chest. She cupped his face with her other hand and her thumb swept across his lips. Matthews lips parted and he gently bit her thumb as it swept past. Alice’s eyes darkened with desire as Matthew brought his hand up and intertwined it with hers on his chest. She could feel his heart beating as her own chest heaved with passion. He was breathing heavily and Alice closed her eyes and swallowed nervously.

“Matthew?” she ventured timidly

Matthew sighed inwardly. He’d ruined it. He’d gone too fast and now Alice was regretting everything “Yes” he answered miserably looking at her closed eyes. _‘Damn it why did she have to look so beautiful?’_

Alice opened her eyes and pulled her face away from his but didn’t let go of his hand. “Thank you”

Matthew was baffled “For?”

“For asking if you could kiss me. For being honest with me. That is the sexiest thing anyone has ever done” She leant in and pressed her lips against his again.

Matthew was surprised at her boldness and smiled against her lips.

Alice broke the kiss and looked at his face as her hand cupped his cheek once more. “Now I can go to bed” she smiled at him.

They slowly made their way down the hallway in comfortable silence, and when they got to the studio door, Matthew brought her hand, still tangled in his, to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. “Sleep well”

Alice gave him a gentle smile “You too Matthew” she reluctantly let go of his hand and watched him walk away.

Matthew shuffled towards his room, his heart soaring, ‘ _as if he would sleep tonight’_ he thought to himself. As he reached his door he turned back to look at Alice who still stood with her hand on the studio door. He smiled at her and she returned it timidly, hardly believing what had just happened.  Matthew gave her one last look and disappeared into his bedroom and Alice let out the breath she had been holding grinning widely. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that this would happen. She’d long ago accepted the idea that romance wasn’t part of her life, and now, tonight, all because of Matthew Lawson, all that was changing.  


End file.
